


Dangerous Undercurrents

by thebasement_archivist



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: During a chance encounter, Mulder meets his new roommate at Oxford University.





	Dangerous Undercurrents

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Dangerous Undercurrents by Chad Moore

Title: Dangerous Undercurrents  
Author: Chad Moore  
E-mail:   
Feedback: Yes, please.  
Status: WIP  
Archive: Yes, please tell me where.  
Pairing: M/O  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: None, this is pre-XF  
Beta Thanks: Bertie  
 Disclaimer: The Great Old Ones are creations of HP Lovecraft (1890-1937) and are now the property of Arkham House.

* * *

DANGEROUS UNDERCURRENTS  
Prologue: In the beginning...

They had always existed. Before sound, before light, before the dawn of time. Older than the myriad of twinkling stars that once watched impassively as they escaped into the exploding void, screaming a newborn cry. As life sparked throughout the vast new universe, the Great Old Ones sought a resting place.

Discarding their bodies, the Elder Things continued to search until a distant jewel attracted their attention. Like a moth to a flame, the blue world called to them with its siren song. There, they sank into the heart of the evolving earth and waited...

Centuries passed and the first primitive races worshipped them as gods. Their influence sank into the race memory of these beings; traces that pushed homo sapiens forward in an evolutionary burst of energy.

For the ancient incomprehensible forces from beyond time continued to manipulate those susceptible to their influence. Waiting until the moment when they could return to their true forms. Their return would not be simple, they would need assistance, and they could only emerge when the stars willed it so.

But there was one among the pantheon of Old Ones who did not wish to wait any longer. There was another way to reach the physical world, and its followers would fulfill this destiny...

 

* * *

 

Title: Dangerous Undercurrents  
Author: Chad Moore  
E-mail:   
Feedback: Please.  
Status: WIP  
Archive: Yes, please tell me where.  
Pairing: M/O  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: None, this is pre-XF  
Beta Thanks: Bertie  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Fox Mulder does not belong to me. He's only being borrowed for an exciting adventure. Certain key scenes were inspired by the imagery of the BBC science-fiction serial, Doctor Who.  
Summary: During a chance encounter, Mulder meets his new roommate at Oxford University.  
Author's Note: A very special thank you to Jo for providing excellent background information on Mulder's education.

* * *

DANGEROUS UNDERCURRENTS  
Chapter One: A Trick of the Light

Fox Mulder sat back against the cool brick of the ivy-covered building. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the autumn breeze as its soothing touch washed over his body. His senses calm, the relaxing atmosphere miraculously drowned out the cacophony of noise. Around him students, dons and staff members milled about the lush Oxford campus.

In the short time he'd been here, the quiet shade of All Souls College had become his favorite spot. Four months since he'd boarded the airplane for England to start his full term at university. It almost seemed like a lifetime ago, but that's how most young people felt really. A weight had metaphorically lifted the day he left home, and there was no turning back as far as he was concerned.

His eyes snapped open at the sound of a nearby skirmish. Down the sloping hill, several well-built guys were engaged in a quick game of rugby between classes. Mulder couldn't help but laugh to himself. Give him a good old-fashioned basketball any day.

The horseplay reminded him that there had not been one dull moment since his arrival. The moment he cleared Heathrow Airport, he'd taken the first ride to Oxford Town. Luckily, everything had been arranged in advance stateside. All that was required was getting a feel for the historic town, grabbing a map to find his way around, and settling into the Private Halls. Despite his best efforts, the flat still smelled like old books. He quickly learned that he would be sharing the room with a student sometime during the fall. However, said person had yet to appear and the lonely, dark walls and ceiling were beginning to get to him.

The second day, he'd dove straight into psychology and found Jules Barrett to be a stimulating professor. However, studying had become a bit tricky. Every night he found himself invited to some party or other. Admittedly, he enjoyed cutting loose at the nightclubs and hanging out with his new friends. Plus, life at university had been a veritable sex-fest.

Despite the temptations, he constantly reminded himself where he was -- studying where the likes of Bacon, Raleigh, Halley and Hawking had graduated.

Fox Mulder had a mission to accomplish, and no one or nothing would stop him.

Absently glancing up into the cloudy, azure above him, Mulder blinked. Just beyond a cumulous shaped like a whale, something sparkled. Scrambling to his feet, he shielded his eyes as the sun decided to peek out at that very moment. He bit his bottom lip and squinted. Yes, there was definitely something there!

In a nanosecond, the strange object moved clear across the sky. Keeping his eyes firmly trained upon it; Mulder tore across the campus, heedless of the protests as his long legs trampled through a study group reading on the lawn.

What he wouldn't give for his Polaroid right about now! Passing through a stone archway, several people stopped to see what had caught his attention. Mulder watched in fascination as the small, silver object moved with lightning speed only to remain stationary directly over one of the smaller buildings.

So enraptured was he in the startling image, that he failed to see a young man heading straight toward him; a young man who's own eyes were concentrating on a piece of paper.

"Oh!" Mulder exclaimed as the two collided.

Falling smack on their backs, they were greeted by the sound of laughter from all around. Shaking his head, Mulder sat up like a shot to find himself surrounded by two large suitcases. The person he'd barreled into mimicked his actions.

Jamie Grayson couldn't believe it. 'Why didn't I hear him coming?' He stared dazedly across at Mulder, who appeared to be about his own age, with fair brown hair, a gray sweatshirt and tight blue jeans.

"It's a sign," he exclaimed in a distinct Southern drawl.

Kneeling on the ground, Mulder stared back up to find the object disappearing into the heavens. "Amazing," he whispered.

"What?"

Snapping back to reality, Mulder leaned forward to help the hapless youth back on his feet. At his touch, Jamie's heartbeat sped up and he couldn't help smiling. His face was inches from Mulder's and, for a moment, they stood frozen.

What struck Mulder immediately were his eyes. He'd never seen such a striking shade a green, as deep as the sea. He could imagine someone getting lost in them forever.

"Is that your real accent?" he asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"I hope so." He blushed and laughed nervously.

Sweeping the fallen suitcases up before he could, Mulder hefted them. "You're from the States?"

He nodded, flicking a strand of blonde hair from his eyes.

"Cool, by the way the train that just ran you down is called Fox Mulder. Just Mulder."

"Well, 'Just Mulder' I'm James Grayson. Jamie, to my friends."

Mulder gave a sudden, boyish grin. "It's Jamie then."

Looking up at the handsome Mulder, Jamie suddenly felt very nervous. He swallowed hard and stared down at his shuffling feet. Mulder sensed his uneasiness. 'Poor guy comes to a new country and I run right over him!' He decided to try a new tact.

"Why did you think my running into you was a bad sign?"

"Oh, first day jitters I guess. I don't know, I sometimes get feelings about things."

That was the understatement of the year. He was always getting premonitions about things -- from large disasters to small things like when a friend would call. He avoided these "feelings" like a plague, even though they were always right. Jamie pursed his full, ruby lips and tried to think of something else. He watched as Mulder's eyes darted back toward the sky. 'What could be so important?'

"Now, what's so interesting up there?" he wondered aloud.

Mulder shrugged, feeling uncomfortable. His classmates had already come up with a series of goofy nicknames for him, and he really didn't want to give Jamie the same idea.

Looking up into the overcast sky, Jamie spotted a tiny object hovering far in the distance. "Did you lose a balloon?"

Mulder followed his line of sight and was disappointed to find that his supposed UFO had turned out to be a silver helium balloon reflecting off the low clouds.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Jamie told him, noticing his statement. "You never know what could be up there."

He gaped at Jamie, openmouthed. "So ... ah, where were you headed?"

Jamie showed him the now crumpled sheet of paper. "To the Halls of Residence, Number 34-B to be precise."

Mulder stopped his jaw from hitting the ground for a second time. Talk about coincidence. "You're kidding, right?"

Jamie shook his head and pointed at the paper. "Nope. That's what it says here."

"Well, Jamie. Today's you're lucky day after all. That happens to be my flat."

With a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin, Mulder set off in the opposite direction. Jamie stood still for several moments, watching him swagger off carrying his suitcases. 'He certainly is attractive,' he found himself thinking. It was hard not to stare at the way Mulder's jeans clung to his legs, firmly cupping his buttocks each time he moved. Jamie caught his breath.

'I just happen to crash into my roommate, who chases UFOs and is the most gorgeous man on the face of this earth?'

"Oh, hold on Mulder!" 

By the time Jamie caught up with Mulder he had made his way across one campus and making a beeline for another. He noted that the commotion all around him was certainly a drastic change from his small town.

"What classes are you taking?" asked Mulder.

Startled out of reverie, Jamie tried not to stare at him for too long. That could get you killed in Redneck, USA and Mulder was the type of guy who probably had twenty girls hanging on his arm. Plus, swooning over your new flatmate did not count as higher education.

"I won a scholarship to study archaeology and theatre."

"Wow, that's quite a chasm between those two fields."

"Yeah, but they're my two passions. There are so many things to be discovered. Especially here in England."

Mulder neatly sidestepped a passing cyclist as he led his new charge into a pillared archway. "You know, I've only been here a few months and I still haven't seen half of what I'd like to."

"My ancestors are Scottish and I'm hoping to check out my roots at some point. Who knows? Maybe I'll spot the Loch Ness Monster while I'm there."

Mulder found himself speechless once more.

"I really wish you'd let me carry those," Jamie ventured.

"No problem. Hey, have you found all of your classes?"

"That's next on my list," Jamie replied as they rounded a corner and entered a large brick building.

"You have a list?" teased Mulder.

Taking a flight of stairs, Mulder lead him up to the third floor. On the way, they found many students congregating along the halls. Jamie felt a faint tingle run up his spine.

"This is like stepping into a whole new world. Scary and exciting all at the same time."

"I know what you mean, Jamie."

Nearby, a couple of guys lay sprawled out before a portable radio. Passing by, the DJ announced the latest single by ABBA. At that moment, Mulder stopped in his tracks before a door.

"Here we are. Home sweet home."

Setting down the cases, he opened it with a flourish. Jamie stepped inside and immediately caught a whiff of musty air. Following him inside, Mulder shut the door. "I know, the smell's terrible. I've tried airing it out."

"That's okay."

Jamie ventured further inside and found a large desk cluttered with papers and books in one corner, shelves filled to the brim, a bed that looked like it had never been slept in, and a sofa with a blanket strewn over it.

"Only one bed?" he observed.

"That's for you," Mulder said, laying the cases on the wooden floor. "Believe me, I prefer the couch."

Jamie walked over and pulled back the curtains of the dusty window. Peering out, he could see the roof of a college and the spires of the university. Turning round, something on the desk caught his eye. He smiled and picked up one of the small, alien figurines. Mulder took it from Jamie's hand. His warm touch caused Jamie's heart to skip again.

"Oh, I just use those as paper weights," Mulder failed to sound convincing.

Jamie lifted another of the grey figures. "They're fantastic! Um... So, what classes are you taking?"

"The three P's keep my hands tied."

"The three P's?" he inquired, receiving a hearty laugh from Mulder, the sound of which made his legs weak.

"Psychology, Philosophy, Physiology," Mulder counted out on three long fingers.

Good-looking and a brain! Oh boy, Mulder would have a field day analyzing his "feelings!"

"Wow, you must really have your hands full."

"As a matter of fact I do." His eyes widened at the LCD display from his desk clock. "I've got a class in a few minutes." Moving toward a nearby table, he collected a couple of folders. Turning back to his new roommate, Mulder asked, "Will you be all right?"

"Sure," Jamie nodded. "I could do with a nap. Jet lag and all."

"This class could take an hour as so, but I'll be free for the rest of the evening. I can show you around campus. Deal?"

"Deal!" Jamie smiled. As Mulder headed out of the room, Jamie crashed backwards onto the surprisingly fluffy bed. His heart still racing from meeting his stunning roommate, his tired eyes focused on the little plastic aliens. Half awake, Jamie knew that his life was about to change forever.

~oo0oo~

Out in the hallway, Mulder paused for a moment. He couldn't shake the odd disappointment he felt leaving Jamie. They'd only met less than twenty minutes ago, but there was something ...mystical about him. Those eyes that seemed to draw him in stirred emotions Mulder had only fantasized about. He was probably just excited to finally have a roommate; he rationally worked out while hurrying down the hall.

~oo0oo~

An hour and a half later, Mulder unlocked his room to find Jamie fast asleep. All through class, he had not been able to stop thinking about him or their strange encounter. He moved toward the bed he'd never slept in and looked down at Jamie. He had an athletic build, though his skin was strangely pale ... unearthly pale. His blonde hair had fallen back from his heart-shaped face. Mulder hated to wake him, but they had things to do. He tapped Jamie's foot gently.

"Hey, sleepy head."

"Mulder?" Jamie's eyes gleamed as he sat up.

"C'mon, you've got a tour and we're going to meet some friends in town later."

Taking all of this in, Jamie eased off the bed and orientated himself. He half expected to find himself back home in his large bedroom.

Mulder went over to his closet and took off his sweatshirt. "So, are you ready?"

Jamie almost couldn't concentrate to answer Mulder's question from the sight of his strong, toned back. "Well, I, um, yeah, sure," he replied, trying to tear his eyes away.

Not realizing the effect he was having, Mulder slid into a jet-black sweater. "You'll love it. I'll get to show you all around Oxford Town." He turned to find Jamie unpacking his suitcases on the bed.

"Sounds great," he enthused.

~oo0oo~

Thirty minutes later, dusk had fallen over Oxford University. Mulder and Jamie were making their way along the lighted sidewalks, finding the quickest routes to the archaeology and theatre departments. They'd gotten a late start because Jamie had insisted on unpacking his things before getting dressed for the evening. He'd emerged from the tiny bathroom wearing a white dress shirt, a fitted maroon jacket and black slacks. On their way out, Mulder had grabbed a baseball cap and jammed it on his head, explaining that it was his lucky one.

Stopping to refer to a campus map, Jamie felt his teeth chattering. The weather was a remarkable contrast from what he was used to, although it did give him an excuse to walk closer to Mulder.

"So if you take a shortcut across High Street, you should make your first class in plenty of time," Mulder was explaining. He looked at Jamie, who was taking in the twinkling stars above them. "Jamie, are you okay?"

"What?" He blinked several times. "I'm sorry. I was off in another world."

Mulder stared up into the clear night sky. Above them were a billion sparkling lights. "Wow," he breathed. "It looks like you could reach right up and touch them."

"It makes me a little homesick really," said Jamie sadly.

Mulder looked down at him with genuine concern. "Why?"

"When I used to walk home I'd stare up at the stars through the gaps in the clouds," he explained as they continued to walk along. "I'd dream that one day something exciting would happen to me." He sighed. "Then it happened. I won a scholarship to study in Oxford and I left that little town behind."

A million things flowed through Jamie's mind: his friends back home, his mom and beloved grandmother, how easy it was to talk to Mulder. He looked at him, and saw that he was smiling dreamily. "What is it?"

"Jamie, I feel exactly the same way sometimes. Staring up at the stars, looking for answers." His thoughts immediately turned to his missing sister, Samantha.

Beside him, Jamie looked at him with trusting eyes. There was so much that he wanted to tell Mulder about himself, but the time wasn't right. When he'd received the call about Oxford, an overwhelming premonition of trouble flooded his senses. However, his new friend helped the anxiety slip away.

Mulder noticed that Jamie had gone quiet, obviously deep in thought too. He put on a big, dazzling smile. "Come on. It's time we had some fun!"

~oo0oo~

The flickering torches made dancing shadows against the ancient stones. As if they had always been a part of the impenetrable darkness, thirteen chanting, hooded figures emerged to form a circle. Each face remained hidden bowed low within the folds of their hoods, all except one. The tallest of the coven wore a gleaming gold mask, depicting a distorted version of humanity. Within his hands, he held a small brown box inscribed with the symbol of a snake eating its own tail. With reverential care, the box was placed on an oblong stone.

"The time of prophecy has come," his deep voice rumbled beneath the mask. From within the folds of his cloak, he produced a long ceremonial dagger. "As it was foretold through the ages," he began, pointing the knife at the box while the other members joined in the litany.

"The time of awakening shall be known in a dream. One will come bearing the sign of the naga. This one shall be the Deliverer. Through him the spirit shall be whole once more as the sun swallows the moon."

With one swift movement, the dagger flashed down to strike near the box. The masked figure raised his arms and the coven began to kneel.

"Brothers," he intoned. "At the stroke of midnight, the veil of darkness shall part and our familiar will search out the Chosen One."

A chant rose before the assembled group. The ancient tongue filled their beings and an inhuman whispering escaped from the box...

[Next Episode: The Leviathan awakens...]

 

* * *

 

Title: Dangerous Undercurrents  
Author: Chad Moore  
E-mail:   
Feedback: Yes, please.  
Status: WIP  
Archive: Yes, please tell me where.  
Pairing: M/O  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Category: Angst  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: None, this is pre-XF  
Beta Thanks: Bertina  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder is only being borrowed for a special adventure.  
Summary: A night in Oxford Town turns deadly.

* * *

Chapter Two: Look Before You Scream

Venturing from the university center, Mulder lead Jamie happily through the streets of Oxford Town. The air had become chillier and the new-found friends laughed as their breath evaporated before their eyes. Mulder marvelled at Jamie's wide-eyed innocence as he paused every so often to taken in the architectural splendor surrounding them.

"It's breathtaking!"

"Wait until you see this," enthused Mulder, taking Jamie by the shoulders and spinning him round. Jamie's mouth fell open at the magnificent sight of Carfax Tower.

"That's just too cool!" Craning his neck, he peered up the length of the tower all the way to its elegant apex. Mulder watched his reaction with gleeful enthusiasm. When he'd first taken in the sights, it was almost like stepping back in time. The historic town was obviously having the same effect on Jamie.

"You just don't find buildings like that back home," he observed wonderingly. He'd only glimpsed a blurry, multi-colored view of Oxford from the shuttle bus's windows, and at night, it resembled a giant, gingerbread cake.

A sudden, familiar chill ran up Jamie's spine, causing him to shiver involuntarily. Instinctfully turning, his eyes widened in terror. A businessman had stepped off a nearby curb and hurried across the cobbled street. Without checking first, the man did not see the mercedes barrelleing toward him.

"Hey!" Jamie shouted.

The urgency in his voice made Mulder jump. Alarmed, he found Jamie racing away from him toward a man standing paralyzed in the middle of the street, caught like the proverbial deer in the headlights.

"Jamie!" Mulder cried.

He broke out into a frantic run, and could only watch helplessly as the driver pushed the car onwards. Jamie leapt from the curb and collided with the frozen man. The pair hit the ground heavily, the momentum sending them rolling onto the sidewalk. Screeching to a halt, the mercedes immediately backed up. Mulder dodged ahead of it and found Jamie kneeling breathlessly beside the hapless man.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Nodding, the man's voice was numb with fear. Nearby, the driver -- a younger man -- hurried forward, clearly shaken. As a crowd began to draw in, Jamie felt a pair of strong hands pulling him up and away from the scene. Mulder brushed against the doorway of an antique shop with Jamie falling against his chest. Their bodies crushed together, Mulder could feel the adrenalin rushing through Jamie's heart against the ferocity of his own.

Gripping his shoulders, Mulder's feverish eyes stared deep into Jamie's. "Jamie, I..." His mouth suddenly became very dry and he swallowed hard. "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so," he managed to stammer. Nearly being run over had quickly become an afterthought the moment his body pressed against Mulder's. "Yes," he added as the shock sank in.

Mulder simply could not find the words to express or understand what he was feeling. He hadn't been so afraid for anyone in a very long time. He wrapped a protective arm around Jamie's shaking shoulders as the near-accident victim staggered through the crowd toward them.

"Young man," he began, "you saved my life. Thank you."

Smiling faintly, Jamie shook the man's hand and felt his knees wobble. Instead of collapsing, he found himself supported by Mulder's arms. It had to be the best feeling in the world.

Several more faces started appearing in pubs along the street with exclamations of "Did you see that?" As the man turned back to the ever-growing crowd, Jamie felt himself being gently spirited away. As they rounded a corner, he stopped and looked up into Mulder's face.

"Shouldn't we have stayed for the police?" he wondered aloud.

Mulder shook his head. "No one was hurt, thanks to you, hero."

With a burst of nervous laughter, Jamie replied, "Don't call me that!"

"Come on, hero," Mulder winked. "You deserve a drink, and after all that, so do I!" Keeping an arm round Jamie's shoulders, they continued through the town.

Jamie tried to still his heart, but found it impossible. Had the near fatal accident been the source of his premonition of doom? 'No,' he thought ostensibly, because the odd feeling remained like an itch at the base of his spine. 'Maybe it's just the after effects,' he reasoned. It didn't matter. Breathing out a cloud of cool air, he luxuriated in the warm arm drapped around him.

Looking at him, Mulder continued to question the feelings tingling through his body. Whatever they meant, of one thing he was sure: 'Jamie Grayson, I do believe you're the most extraordinary person I've ever met.'

~oo0oo~

The darkened woods on the outskirts of town had been the hiding place for many secrets. Over the years, stories persisted that the gnarled trees, which hid every trace of sunlight during the day, were the home of ghosts. The legends would find creedence this night as a strange slithering echoed in the wind.

~oo0oo~

Some time later, Mulder and Jamie stood outside of a large, brick building where a driving, thumping bass emanated from within. The queue moved at a snail's pace, but they were getting closer to the entrance. Mulder had explained that some of his friends in psychology had invited them to the nightclub. Jamie stared up at the electric blue neon sign flashing the name RUMOURS like a beacon.

Finally passing over the threshold, both of them jumped back in opposite directions as a young woman escorted her drunken boyfriend between them. Jamie raised an eyebrow in Mulder's direction.

"That doesn't inspire much confidence!"

Mulder laughed and punched him in the arm good-naturedly. "C'mon," he insisted, encouraging Jamie inside.

Descending a wide, carpeted staircase, they were assailed by strobing lights and dozens upon dozens of students enjoying drinks. Staring past the bustling bar, Jamie saw another group writhing on the dance floor to The Eurythmics' "Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)".

Mulder peered over his blonde head to find several hands waving for his attention. He nodded toward them. "There they are!" he shouted above the noise. Moving through the human obstacle course scattered throughout the club, he lead Jamie toward a table situated beside the bar. A handsome, muscular Asian man jumped up and greeted them.

"Now the party can start, guys! Animal's here!"

"Animal?" Jamie questioned, looking back at Mulder.

"Party Animal, love," a cultured female voice answered.

Seated at the table were two other strangers, who were obviously familiar to Mulder. He cleared his throat, a little embarrassed by the non de plume and stretched out a hand.

"Jamie, I'd like you to meet a few members of the wildest psychology class in Oxford's history: Ryan Harrison," he nodded at the Asian man.

"Hey, dude!" Ryan replied.

"Ally Breckingham-Smith." A very attractive British woman with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Alison," she corrected him.

At that moment, the girl beside Alison waved at Jamie. "Carolyn Prentice," she smiled. Jamie thought she looked like a former American highschool cheerleader; long blonde hair tied back in a pony tail and wearing a bright blue pants suit. "Foxy, you didn't tell us your new flatmate was so cute!"

Jamie bit his lip and nudged Mulder in the ribs. "Foxy?" he mouthed.

Carolyn giggled and Alison rolled her eyes.

"Everyone, I'd like for you to meet Jamie Grayson, hero extraodinaire!"

"Mulder!" Jamie protested.

"Oooo! A hero?" squealed Carolyn.

Mulder smiled wickedly and leaned in close. "I'll let Jamie tell you all about it." He turned back to Jamie, who's cheeks had turned a fiery shade of red. "What would you like to drink?"

"A coke, please," he said, taking an empty seat at the table.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, a soda water will be just fine."

While Mulder sauntered off to the bar, Jamie was bombarded with questions from the assembled group. He waved his hands and quickly changed the subject. "No, no, no, I want to hear more about why you called Mulder 'Animal'."

Ryan chuckled and sat forward conspiratorially. "Just let him get a couple of drinks in him and you'll see why!"

"Yes, dear," Alison added. "Last week he jumped up on a table and nearly gave us a full bodied strip tease!"

"You can't be serious!" Jamie looked up as Mulder walked back carrying a couple of glasses. Mulder caught the mischievious smirks on his friends' faces and looked curiously at Jamie. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, just this and that, Animal," Carolyn smiled.

Mulder sighed. "What have you been telling him?"

"Don't sweat it," Ryan replied. "He's sure to see your wild side sooner or later."

Passing Jamie his coke, Mulder slid into the empty chair beside him. "Wild side? You should talk, Ryan. I seem to recall someone streaking the campus after the last boat race."

At this, Ryan laughed heartily and Carolyn blushed. Jamie turned to Mulder quizzically. "Boat race?"

"Darling, Ryan is the champion of Oxford's annual race," Alison replied haughtily.

Mulder leaned in casually and explained, "Boating in Oxford is the equivalent of American football."

Jamie nodded his understanding. Ryan took a sip of beer and smiled proudly. Seated between Alison and Carolyn, he could've been a strutting rooster. "Hey, Mulder," he called. "Your girlfriend's here."

Jamie froze on the spot. He didn't like the sound of that at all. He heard Alison groan and watched Mulder turn in his chair. Behind them, a pretty girl with auburn hair sashayed her way through the crowd toward them.

"Phoebe," Mulder greeted her.

"There you are!" she gushed. "I've been looking for you all night."

Alison folded her arms and gave Phoebe a penetrating stare. "Mulder was showing his new flatmate around."

"Was he?" She cocked her head and gave Jamie a slight grin. "And you are?"

"Enjoying himself," Alison finished.

Mulder could sense the explosion brewing between the two women, and he quickly moved to defuse it. "This is Jamie."

"Hi." Jamie really, really did not like this.

Ignoring him, Phoebe took hold of Mulder's arm and hauled him out of his chair. "Mulder, please buy me a drink." Before he knew what was happening, Mulder was being lead back to the bar.

Alison watched with disdain. "No class whatsoever."

Jamie sat back and felt a wave of sadness rush over him. "Is she really Mulder's girlfriend?" he asked cautiously.

"She likes to think so," Alison answered.

Carolyn waved her arms as if signalling a plane. "Oh, enough about her! I wanna hear all about you, Jamie!"

Alison shook her head. Why did Carolyn have to make every word sound like a cheer? She had to admit, she was interested in learning more about Mulder's new friend but Jamie had gone distinctly quiet.

As the night continued, the trio had managed to get Jamie talking about his life. He looked up from time to time only to find Mulder unable to detatch himself from a clinging Phoebe. After awhile, Alison and Ryan migrated from the table to the chessboard-like dance floor. Now, Jamie sat with Carolyn who turned out to be quite chatty. As it transpired she hailed from Memphis and had indeed been a cheerleader. She paused mid-sentence, noticing Jamie sipping on his coke and not once taking his eyes off Foxy. She waved a hand before his eyes. "Earth to Jamie?"

Jamie blinked and sat up. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Carolyn propped up her chin. Glancing back at the bar, she sighed. "Yes, he is dreamy, isn't he?"

Breaking into a coughing fit, Jamie nearly choked. She patted him firmly on the back. "You okay?"

He covered his mouth. "Um, ... yes, it went down the wrong pipe." Geez! Had he been that obvious?

A distraction amidst the dance floor drew their attention. A very tall man with brown hair, wearing a loud unbuttoned shirt, swaggered across the room, bumping into a table. Beside him, Carolyn visibly shivered.

"Who's that?"

"Ugh! Steer clear of him, hon. That Lee will jump on anything that moves!"

Not needing a second warning, Jamie swiftly turned back to his drink as Lee caught his eye and began licking his lips. When he looked back up at the bar, his heart sank. Phoebe had insinuated herself between Mulder and the bar. Throwing her arms around his neck, she began whispering in his ear. Biting his bottom lip, Jamie forced back the tears that threatened to flow. Carolyn looked from the bar to Jamie and back again. She was quite startled to find his green eyes had changed to a shade of grey. Recognizing the signs, she reached out and squeezed his hand.

"Sweetie, how about a dance?"

Jamie nodded, smiling at Carolyn's kindness. "Sure, I'd love to." Pulling back her chair, the two new friends cut a path across to the dance floor.

After an hour of non-stop disco and new wave hits, the enthusiastic DJ with his fake Wolfman Jack voice, played a beautiful Olivia Newton-John ballad. Carolyn and Jamie stopped to catch their breath. "That was great," he smiled.

"Whew! I need a drink!" she exclaimed.

"Me, too!" Breaking away from the slow dancing pairs, Jamie escorted Carolyn back through the crowd. Several paces away from the table, they could see Mulder and Phoebe joined by many others, drinking as if it were going out of style.

"Carolyn, I'm going to freshen up," he told her suddenly.

"Aww, are you sure? Don't worry about..." she started.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he reassured her. Turning on his heel, Jamie shot straight into the nearest restroom. Leaning back against the door for a few moments, he took a deep cleansing breath. What was wrong with him? Hurrying over to a sink, he splashed cool water onto his face.

By the time he emerged from the washroom, a few minutes had come and gone. Standing at the back of the room, Jamie checked his watch. It was now the wee hours of morning and he was both mentally and physically exhausted. Mulder and his friends had quickly indulged themselves and were gyrating wildly throughout the club. He sighed heavily when Phoebe threw herself at Mulder for the umpteenth time. What was it his Grams called it? She was sticking to him like white on rice! He had good a mind to march right over and pry her loose from him!

Shaking his head, he tried to rationalize these feelings. In the space of a day, he'd arrived in the UK, met Fox Mulder, had a tour of Oxford, saved a man from being run down by a car, and spent the evening in a nightclub plagued by the green-eyed monster! Jamie Grayson had never been jealous a day in his life; that is, until he met Mulder.

Feeling frustrated, he stamped his foot lightly to shock himself back to reality. Mulder was his friend and roommate -- that was all. Tonight was clear proof. He reminded himself that he was here to study, not become lovesick. If he didn't watch it, he could turn into an epidemic. Exasperated, he was about to leave and hail the first taxi when a large shadow blotted out his view of the exit. Jamie gasped as the drunken Lee cornered him. 'Oh, great! Just my luck!'

"I don't believe we've ... been introduced," Lee hiccupped.

For a moment, Jamie couldn't breathe. The alcohol on Lee's breath was enough to knock out a horse.

"You're Muuulllder'ssss new roommate, huh?" Lee slurred.

"That's right," Jamie nodded, with every fiber of Southern politeness in his body.

Lee made a disgusting sucking sound through his teeth. "Pity."

"What?" he countered, trying to look past him to catch Mulder's eye.

"A hot thing like you going to waste." He reached forward to fondle Jamie's arm, but Jamie shrank back from his touch. "See, I'd like to give you a welcome."

"Look, you creep..." Jamie bristled.

"Mmm, fire! You'll beesh wasted bunking up with him," Lee nodded over his shoulder. Jamie felt a tiny fire crackling in his stomach. "We can find some fun together."

"Wanna bet?"

"Those pretty lips of yours were just made for kissing."

"Well, not by you!" Jamie slipped under his arms and scooted away. Lee rounded on him quickly. "Jusht sh'a minute!"

"Ah, thanks for the invitation, but I've really got to be going," Jamie replied nervously.

"Anytime," Lee smiled, rubbing a hand over his crotch.

Jamie made his way quickly toward the exit, putting as much distance between him and Lee as he could. Just as he reached the stairs, another slurred voice made him stop. "Jammmie, where s'you going?"

He turned to find a highly intoxicated Mulder moving toward him. Following close behind were Phoebe, Alison, Carolyn, Ryan and half a dozen strangers.

"Mulder, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"He's just had a little too much to drink," Alison told him.

Ryan staggered up against her. "See, we told s'you."

"He'll be just fine," Phoebe cooed directly at him. Jamie didn't know how much more he could take. "A quick dip'll do the trick," she added.

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Carolyn bounded up to him. "We're all going skinny-dipping in the lake."

A fire exploded in Jamie's head; a warning sign brighter than the neon outside the club. "No, you can't!"

The rowdy bunch went quiet at his outburst. "Why not?" Phoebe asked, pointedly.

Shuffling his feet, Jamie considered what to do. Could he just come out and say that he had a bad feeling about the lake? "It could be dangerous." His response came across weakly.

Just as he predicted, the assembled students burst into a fit of laughter. 'No one ever listens to me!' he thought. He understood that taking a naked swim was a college tradition; however, Mulder was in no state to partake in the activity. Stepping forward, he took hold of Mulder's arm. "Besides, Mulder, you have that thing in the morning."

"What s'thing?" he wondered.

"You know, the thing you told me about that was supposed to happen early in the morning," he continued carefully.

"Oh, the thing, thing," Mulder said a little too loudly. "Right."

"Guys, it was nice meeting you all but if you'll excuse me, I'll just get Mulder home." Throwing one of Mulder's arms over his shoulder, Jamie lead him out of the club before he could realize that there was no "thing" in the morning.

"Well!" Phoebe huffed.

Outside, the streets of Oxford Town were almost empty. It gave Jamie a creepy Twilight Zone feeling. Thankfully, the comforting lights of a cab appeared and he flagged it down. Helping Mulder inside, he instructed the driver to take them to the Halls of Residence.

Suddenly Mulder looked up. "Jamie!"

"Yes?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I've lost my lucky hat!"

Jamie smiled, took the baseball cap from his coat pocket, and popped it on his head.

~oo0oo~

Carrying Mulder up three flights of stairs had not been easy. He'd swayed back and forth, repeatedly singing a B-52's song. When room 34-B finally came into sight Jamie heaved a sigh of relief. Propping Mulder against the wall, he opened the door then firmly grabbed him around the waist.

"Come on, Animal. We're home."

Closing the door behind them with one foot, Jamie held onto him and maneuvered him toward the sofa. Suddenly, Mulder threw his arms into the air. "We're home!" he shouted.

Jamie lost his footing and Mulder tumbled forward. "Oh pants!" he exclaimed. Bracing himself for the wooden floor, Jamie was surprised when the bed broke their fall and Mulder fell on top of him.

With the wind knocked out of him, Jamie couldn't move. Pinned beneath Mulder, he looked up to find a goofy grin spreading across the other man's face. Then he felt Mulder's hand trail up his face and tickle through his thick hair. "You're so sweet," Mulder whispered.

It was then that Jamie's eyes widened as he felt a hard bulge in Mulder's pants pressing against his thigh. "M-Mulder?" he whispered.

A sigh escaped his lips, then Mulder's head lolled over his shoulder and a deep snoring resonated through his body. Jamie stared up at the ceiling wishing things could be different. Gathering his strength, he rolled Mulder's unconscious form over. Standing, Jamie bent over to unlace his shoes and position his legs gently under the covers.

Taking an extra blanket from the foot of the bed, Jamie spread it out over the couch. He was too tired to even change into his PJs. Relaxing on the cushions, he stared lazily over at the sleeping Mulder. He looked like an angel. If this was what the first day at Oxford was like, what would the rest of the term be like?

~oo0oo~

Out of the misty darkness, the group from RUMOURS ran down a hill toward the lake waiting below. The pale moonlight illuminated its murky blackness. Carolyn shrieked as she nearly fell in. Ahead of her, Ryan had already stripped out of his clothes and was diving in. He hollered from the cold and came up, beckoning for the rest to follow.

Phoebe paused grumpily. "I can't believe Mulder didn't come with us."

"Oh, Phoebe give it a rest!" Alison chided.

Carolyn remembered Jamie's words of warning and decided to sit and watch from the hill. She glanced over her shoulder at the forest. The trees seemed to close in, telling her to turn back. She shivered and thought again of Jamie. He was really nice and would make a good friend. Bless his heart, she'd seen that look on his face before. He was obviously very smitten with Foxy -- and who could blame him?

The splashing of bare bodies in the lake attracted her attention. Alison had thrown back her head in laughter after ducking Phoebe under. Another sound made a shiver run down Carolyn's spine. A whispering, slowly growing in volume -- a slithering sound somewhere in the woods.

~oo0oo~

The Leviathan sensed the aura of the Chosen One nearby. Its senses reeled wildly. Whirling its head, the creature smashed a small tree beneath its bulk.

~oo0oo~

Carolyn jumped up and ran down to the lake's edge. She skidded on the mud, righting herself before she fell in. "Hey!" she shouted. "I really think we should be getting out of here."

"Don't be a baby!" One of the guys called back.

She wrung her hands frantically. "I think Jamie was right." She turned back around at the snapping of branches. A nest of bats took flight from the tree tops, frightened by something. That was enough for Carolyn. Hurrying away, she found the nearest path out of the park.

~oo0oo~

Rearing back, the Leviathan hissed its outrage. The aura had vanished with the utmost speed. It had been created for one purpose and one purpose only -- to find the Chosen One. It would not rest until he was found. A small spark alighted its senses once more. The aura seemed to be detected at three different points. Pulling itself along, the Leviathan signalled in on the strongest source.

~oo0oo~

Vincent Tucker left his meeting at Michael's Pub, feeling confident and refreshed. Despite the harrowing experience earlier -- his rescue from a hit-and-run -- the meeting with Miss Waterfield had gone off without a hitch. Taking care as he crossed the foggy street, he thought of his wife Amanda, and the warm bed waiting for him. He quickened his pace, thinking someone was following him.

Every time he looked over his shoulder, the sidewalk was empty. But the strange feeling persisted. He could feel a presence looming up behind him. The chill wind rustled eerily along the empty streets as he hurried on.

From somewhere close by, he heard a terrible slithering sound. He stumbled on blindly, running off the curb, crashing onto the cobbles. A deep growl emanated close behind. Panic-stricken, the man tripped and fell. He stared upward in horrified fascination as a figure loomed up out of the darkness. There was an angry roar as the thing swooped down. He gave one last death cry as the life was sucked out of him...

[Next Episode: Mulder's lust for life]

 

* * *

 

Title: Dangerous Undercurrents  
Author: Chad Moore  
Email:   
Feedback: Yes, please  
Status: New/WIP  
Archive: Yes, please tell me where  
Pairing: M/O  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Rating: R for male to male interaction  
Spoilers: None, this is pre-XF  
Huge Beta Thanks: Bertina  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder belongs to Chris Carter and ten thirteen. All other characters are my creations.

* * *

Chapter Three: Animal Instincts

FROM THE CASE JOURNAL OF INSPECTOR TREVOR WINSTON:

Damn! It's going to be one of those cases, I just know it. Financier Vincent Tucker's body was discovered early this morning. There were no signs of violence, though a strange mark was discovered on the back of his neck. The case was bound to attract every lunatic within a fifty-kilometer radius. There were strong rumors that Oxford was still a hot spot for the occult. There were stories of mysterious ceremonies held at midnight, of chanting robed figures circling secret altars... Double damn!

The post mortem was inconclusive. Cause of death unknown. And the odd thing is that the body was already decomposing. With no clues, how was he supposed to solve this case? Plod through those woods looking for witches? Triple damn! It's going to be one of those cases.

~oo0oo~

Mind-numbing explosions of orange and red burst through Mulder's eyelids. Turning away from the bright sunlight filtering across the room, he buried his aching head beneath a feather pillow. He detected another sensation, pleasing and warm, nearby. Risking the knife-piercing headache he knew would come, Mulder slowly opened an eye just a fraction. Next to the bedside table his blurry vision focused in on a tall, silver thermos wafting the aroma of coffee.

Sitting up with a start, Mulder regretted it in an instant. His head hurt abominably. Holding it in his hands, he took several minutes to wake up. Blinking rapidly he was quite surprised to find himself in his dorm bed. 'How did I get in here?' he wondered. His first thought was that he'd gone home with a stranger.

Throwing back the covers he found himself fully clothed -- sans shoes -- with a plate of croissants sitting next to the thermos. A handwritten note propped up on the table caught his attention. 'Now where are my reading glasses?' Squinting in the painful sunlight, Mulder began to read aloud:

Dear Mulder, Gone to the theatre dept. Sleep in and feel better soon. Enjoy the coffee. Cheers, Jamie

"Jamie," Mulder grinned. He must have really taken on a bender last night, and instead of letting him loose, Jamie must've taken care of him. Easing out of bed Mulder took slow steps toward the bathroom. He felt as if he would bust at any moment. With one hand on the cool wall for support, Mulder's mouth dropped open while relief took over. With a soft flush, he moved to stare at his reflection in the medicine cabinet mirror. "You look like hell," he told himself. Reaching inside the small shower cubicle, he turned on the water and stripped out of his clothes -- which reeked of beer and cigarette smoke. The cold water hit him harder than a punch.

God, he hoped he hadn't embarrassed himself again last night. Truth be told, he couldn't remember much after Phoebe dragged him away. Stepping back out onto the tiled floor, Mulder toweled himself down. His head felt a lot clearer and the memories not so hazy. Last night seemed like a dream; taking Jamie through town, his new friend saving a man's life, holding Jamie afterwards... Mulder felt warmth shooting through his groin and up his spine. He looked down to find that he'd been unconsciously massaging the blue towel around his crotch.

Walking back into the bedroom proper, he slid into a pair of boxer shorts and sat back down on the rumpled bed. Pouring himself a cup of hot coffee from the thermos, he savoured the liquid as it coated his throat.

~oo0oo~

Hesitantly pushing open the large, double doors Jamie peered inside Oxford's theatre department. The cavernous room beyond was empty and bathed in darkness. Venturing inside he walked down the steep, sloping aisle toward the stage. He paused to take it all in. Five of his high school's theatre's could've fit within this one building.

"Hello?" he called timidly. His voice echoed eerily off the curved walls. "Anyone here?" he tried with a little more confidence.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh!" Jamie whirled around and found a figure emerging from behind a curtain. "Hi, um, I was looking for the drama class."

"You're in the right place. The classroom's on the other side of the stage."

Jamie focused his eyes as they became accustomed to the gloom. The owner of the deep British accent moved down the stage's stairs. He was very tall, with flame red hair and blue eyes so bright they practically glowed.

"I'm Sebastian," he said.

"Jamie."

Holding onto the rows of seats as a guide, Jamie followed Sebastian up to the stage. He could see a shaft of light backstage leading into a room. "Thanks for the help," he continued. "It was a little creepy in here."

"No problem." Sebastian regarded the new arrival curiously. His clothes suggested that he wanted to make a good impression: grey slacks, silk shirt and a fashionable blazer. "It's easy to get lost in a large place like this."

"You can say that again," laughed Jamie. As they entered the classroom, Jamie swallowed nervously. You never could shake those first day of school butterflies. The fears immediately disappeared the moment he thought of Mulder and if a hangover was as bad as he'd heard.

~oo0oo~

Emerging from the theatre building, Jamie and Sebastian followed after the excited babble of students. "I can't believe it! Auditions for a play on my first day of class," Jamie was saying, holding up a thick book.

"There's nothing to it," Sebastian reassured him.

"You should talk! I saw your picture tacked under every theatre program. How many shows have you starred in?"

Before he could answer, someone waving distracted them.

"Jamie!" Carolyn called, catching sight of him.

He whipped his head up at the sound of a familiar voice. Jamie smiled as Carolyn jogged over to him. "Hi, Carolyn."

"I'm so glad I caught you between classes. I really need to talk..." She noticed the rather intense looking man beside him. "Oh, hello."

Jamie playfully smacked himself in the forehead. "Carolyn, Sebastian -- Sebastian, Carolyn."

"Ooo! You're Sebastian Beal!" she cried.

Sebastian nodded curtly and turned back to Jamie. "Listen, I'll see you tomorrow."

Waving goodbye, Jamie and Carolyn walked over to a stone bench and sat down. "Well, he's even cuter up close," she observed. "You two seemed to hit off, huh?"

"Yeah," he replied absently. "Now, what's going on?"

She giggled nervously. "I think your new friend likes you."

"Sebastian?"

"Did he ask you out?"

"Of course not! Carolyn, stop changing the subject."

She looked around for a second then leaned in. "Remember when you told us not to go to the lake last night?"

Jamie sighed. "Yes, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, Jamie! You were right." The playfulness had left her voice.

"What happened?" he asked slowly.

"Nothing exactly," she shrugged. "I heard ... strange noises in the forest. Oh, Jamie it's hard to explain. I just had this overwhelming feeling, the presence of something evil. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

Jamie clicked his tongue. "Nonsense. I'm just glad you're okay." He held her hand and squeezed gently. "Just do me a favor?"

She nodded.

"Don't go back there again."

"Believe me, you don't have to tell me twice." She sighed, feeling better. "Are you sure there's not a little magic in you?"

"Me? I wish."

"Hmm, I think there is." Slinging her brown rucksack back across her shoulder, she smiled. "Thanks for the chat, Jamie. I've got some studying to do."

"How's Mulder today?" he asked suddenly.

"I haven't seen Foxy at all."

He sat bolt upright, alarm in his eyes. "You mean he didn't go to class?" She shook her head. "Oh no! He must really be sick. I'd better check on him."

She reached out and grabbed his arm. "Hold it, Lone Ranger! As I recall, you've got another class."

"But," he started to protest.

"But nothing. I tell 'ya what, I'll go check on Mulder, ok?"

Jamie nodded. "Alright."

She stuck her tongue out and thought for a moment. "I think Alison's right."

"About?"

"Phoebe, she makes Foxy party too much."

Jamie's eyes flashed and he slammed the playbook down. "Oh, you mean the mistake Mulder was with last night? Ooo! She drives me crazy!"

Carolyn watched in stunned amusement as Jamie began flipping through his playbook absently. 'Yep, he's definitely got it bad,' she thought.

"Did you see the way she hung all over him?" He stopped and stared into her face. The pair burst into a chorus of laughter. "Oh, help," he sighed.

"Hang in there, sweetie." She stood up, kissed him on the forehead and set off for the Halls of Residence.

~oo0oo~

Rapping loudly on the door, Carolyn stood in the hallway waiting for an answer. Foxy missed an important lecture today, which was not like him at all. Sure he liked to cut loose and have a good time, but miss a class? No way! He was one of the most dedicated students she knew. She understood why Alison disliked Phoebe so. Maybe Jamie would be a good influence on him.

After a few moments, Carolyn began to worry. She moved her knuckles to the door again. Suddenly, it opened before she had a chance to knock. Mulder stood before her in a T-shirt and sweat pants looking the worse for wear.

"Carolyn, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," she replied. "You didn't show in class and you missed..."

Mulder groaned. "Don't tell me."

"Here you can borrow my notes," she passed him a yellow folder from her rucksack.

Mulder grinned sheepishly. "Thanks, Carrie."

She looked past him into the room. "Is that coffee I smell?"

"Yeah, Jamie left it for me."

She nodded knowingly. "Well, he was very worried about you."

"I don't even remember what happened last night," he confessed.

"One guess?"

"Phoebe," he sighed.

"Right first time! Give this man a prize." She quickly changed the subject back to Jamie. "I promised him I'd look in on you."

"How is he?"

"Fine, I saw him leaving the theatre with a new friend."

"Really?"

"Yes, that cutie who's been in all the plays. He was certainly being chummy with Jamie." Her last sentence made Carolyn want to slap a hand across her mouth. Oh no! What if Mulder didn't know Jamie's gay? Then, the most extraordinary thing happened. Mulder eyes lit up and he started looking for his jacket and shoes.

"Where's Jamie now?" he demanded.

"What? Oh, he was on his way over to the archaeology department. Why?"

He shrugged into his jacket. "I, well I want to let him know I'm ok, that's all."

She smiled slyly. "Fox Mulder, if I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous."

"Jealous?" he laughed. "I am not!" He rushed toward the door and stumbled.

"Oh no?" she added.

With one breath he tossed the folder toward his desk. "And thanks for the notes."

Gleefully, Carolyn watched him jog down the hallway. She shook her head, never ceasing to be amazed. 'Jamie must be magical,' she thought. He's got Mulder all tangled up in his underwear!

~oo0oo~

The wind carressing his body, Jamie luxuriated in the beautiful Autumn day. The moment he'd woken up and saw Mulder deep in the arms of Morpheus, he'd had a feeling that something exciting would happen today. Was it Carolyn's tale, the prospect of being in a play, or something else entirely? Taking a path, he couldn't help but smile. Mulder's tour was spot on perfect. He could make it to his next class with time to spare.

Mulder! He had the feeling he was somewhere near. His presence flooded his senses. Turning, Jamie began to look for him. He stopped and chewed his lip. Why were his feelings torturing him so? He nearly exploded at Carolyn's mere mention of Phoebe. Everything about the girl who'd shamelessly thrown herself at Mulder was wrong and made him want to scream.

"Stop it, Jamie!" he murmured to himself. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply. God, he could almost smell Mulder.

Then, there he was rushing toward him. "Jamie!" he called.

"Mulder?"

He stopped in front of him, panting. "I was ... hoping... to catch you."

"Is everything alright?" he asked, full of concern.

"I'm really sorry about last night."

"It's okay," he smiled. "Happens all the time."

"You mean you took care of your drunken friends back home, too?"

Jamie laughed. "I'm glad you're feeling better." He wandered on ahead and passed under the shadow of the next building. "Go back home and rest."

"Wait! I'll walk you to class." Mulder hurried to catch up with him. Entering the bustling college, he turned to him. "How was drama?"

"Oh, it was ace! I'm going to audition for a play."

"You're amazing."

"What?" Jamie couldn't hear him above the noise.

"I said ... it's amazing you'll be getting involved so quickly," he casually replied.

He nodded. "I'm a bit scared." Jamie looked up and paused. "Here it is."

"Oh," Mulder said with a hint of disappointment, then his face lit up. "Jamie, don't plan anything tonight, ok?"

Jamie tried to read his statement. "Why?" he wondered.

"It's a surprise," Mulder told him with a crooked grin.

~oo0oo~

By the time Jamie left the archaeology building, night had fallen over the university. Class had been interesting, although he found it hard to concentrate as he pondered over Mulder's "surprise." He was still amazed that Mulder ran all the way over just to apologize.

Holding a new textbook close to his chest, Jamie thought about Carolyn's tale as he entered an archway leading home. Her exact words had been "a feeling of evil." What was going on? He couldn't bear it if anything happened to her. A sudden eerie moaning in the wind caused him to quicken his pace. "Grams was right," he whispered. "I've got to start listening to my feelings more."

~oo0oo~

Burning torches illuminated the warren of dark passages. A figure wearing a black cowl moved with purpose through the damp and chilly air. He entered a vast chamber where more hooded forms stood in a semi-circle around a central stone altar.

The High Priest, wearing the ancient ceremonial mask, stood before the assembled coven. An argument was taking place.

"The Leviathan's kill will bring the authorities close!" a brother protested.

"The deaths are inevitable and fortunate." The Priest's deep voice rumbled beneath his mask.

"Fortunate?"

"Yes, it means that the Chosen One is nearby and has made contact with others. Soon the Leviathan shall find him." The Priest spread his arms reverentially. "Brothers, do not lose faith or the god shall be displeased. It is written that the Chosen One will not be conscious of his purpose. He is an innocent, as the Great One foretold. The Deliverer shall pave the way."

~oo0oo~

Mulder jumped up and threw open the door the second he heard a key jangle. "Jamie!" he exclaimed.

Jamie caught his breath at the handsome vision before him. Mulder had changed into a sweater and jeans. He was intrigued to see him in a heavy jacket and carrying a flannel blanket.

With his free hand, Mulder swept Jamie's books out his hands and tossed them onto the bed. Hustling him back into the hall, he grinned. "Ready for your surprise?"

Not able to speak from the wild thoughts flowing through his mind ... Mulder, blanket, Mulder ... Jamie blinked. "Yes, sure!"

He gestured with his head toward a door at the end of the hall. "Come on, you'll love this."

The door opened up to a flight of stairs that seemed to go on forever. They always reminded Mulder of an Escher painting. Leading the way, he looked over his should to find Jamie eagerly following close behind. Reaching the top, Mulder insisted on covering Jamie's eyes. He felt Jamie tremble when his hand rested over his eyes.

"Ready?" he teased.

"Yes!"

Jamie shivered as a cold wind hit him. He willingly allowed Mulder to lead him into it, hearing his shoes scrape on gravel. The door closed behind and Mulder's warm breath was next to his face.

"Look up."

A bit disappointed by the break in contact, Jamie did as he was told and gasped. They were standing on the roof and above them, a million twinkling diamonds. "It's beautiful," he whispered.

Mulder kneeled and laid out the blanket. He smiled at the awe radiating from Jamie's face. "I thought you'd like it."

"Like it? Mulder, I love it!" He turned round to find Mulder sitting on the cover, the breeze ruffling his hair. The only thing more beautiful than the wonders of the universe.

Mulder patted the ground. "Come and warm up."

Jamie had to force his legs to move. No one had ever had this affect on him. Shuffling forward he sat beside Mulder without looking, afraid that this was all a dream.

"Thanks for looking after me, Jamie," he said. Jamie slowly turned and their faces were so close. His heart pounded like a steam engine.

"I-I," he started to say. Mulder whipped his head up and pointed. "Man, I've never seen the Big Dipper so clearly."

He laid back on the blanket and Jamie joined him. The chill dissipated with the feeling of Mulder beside him. He proceeded to point out all the constellations.

"How do you know so much about them?" Jamie wondered, clearly impressed.

"I had a telescope as a kid, me and my sister," Mulder's voice trailed away sadly.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

Mulder sat up suddenly, startling Jamie. "She's missing."

"Oh, Mulder I'm so sorry. I didn't know," he said in a hushed voice.

"I'm going to find her one day. If it's the last thing I ever do," he told him determinedly.

Jamie reached over and tentatively squeezed his shoulder. "You will. I know it."

Mulder stared back at him, his eyes glistening. Something in Jamie's voice made him want to believe. "I've never talked about it. My parents closed themselves off when Samantha disappeared."

"You've got to trust someone," Jamie said. "I'm always here to listen."

"Jamie, I..." Mulder felt a magnetic pull from his eyes, which seemed to reach out and embrace him. "I'd better go back and study Carolyn's notes." He stood up and headed for the door. "Are you coming?"

"No, I'd like to stay up here a little while longer."

Mulder opened the door and stepped through. "Hey, Mulder?" Jamie called. "Thanks." Mulder smiled briefly and closed the door behind him.

Jamie hugged himself and gazed back up at the stars. A torrent of emotions was welling inside of him. Crashing with tidal force. At this moment, his world was made up of waves and stars with Mulder at the eye. A spark caught his eyes and Jamie quickly closed them to make a silent wish on a shooting star.

~oo0oo~

On the stairs, Mulder gripped the handrail tightly. Everything he'd said was true. His mom and dad had both shunned any talk of Samantha and Mulder had been forced to keep his feelings bottled up. As a result, he'd built up a wall around his emotions. What was Jamie doing to him? The wall felt as if it were slowly crumbling.

~oo0oo~

The next day, Alison, Ryan and Carolyn hauled off Mulder to lunch beside the canal. Phoebe had sulked about not being able to join them. Thankfully, she had another class. Before sitting down to eat, Alison took pictures of them with her new instamatic.

Now, Mulder stared at the water, then at Carolyn, and back again. She had just finished relating her strange tale of the haunted woods. "And you say Jamie warned us not to go?"

"Hmm-mmm," she said through a mouthful of sandwich. "That's why he spirited you away -- pardon the pun."

"Don't be daft!" Alison admonished. "There's no such things as ghosts. If you'd attended Professor Barrett's lecture yesterday, you'll have found that belief in the supernatural relates to psychological abnormalities."

Mulder grinned. "Well then, I'm proud to be abnormal."

"Hey, speak of the devil," Ryan gestured behind them.

"Oh, look it's Jamie!" Carolyn cried.

Hearing his name, Jamie turned and saw several hands waving. He hurried over. "Hi!"

"Like to join us?" asked Mulder.

"I can't."

"Where are you heading?" Carolyn pressed.

"Auditions."

"Break a leg, kid," Ryan held up his drink in a toast.

"Before you go, let me finish up this roll of film," Alison said.

"Great idea!" Mulder jumped up and moved up behind Jamie. His hands flashed forward to tickle him. Jamie threw his head back against Mulder's shoulder with laughter. Alison snapped the image as they all joined in.

Jamie broke away before he could melt on the spot. "See you later!"

Carolyn shook her head as Mulder sat down chuckling. 'For someone so smart, he certainly was dense!' She just hoped Jamie wouldn't get hurt.

~oo0oo~

Later that evening, Mulder looked up from his desk as the door opened and Jamie walked in carrying a bag from the student union. He took off his reading glasses and gave him a curious look. "How were the auditions?"

"Nerve wracking!" he replied, closing the door and dumping the sack and a few books onto his bed. "Mrs. Bryant is supposed to post the results in a couple of days."

Sliding out of his jacket, Jamie's blood began to boil and rush through his body. Mulder sat across from him wearing a cut off grey shirt, and a pair of shorts sporting a rather large bulge. He breath caught in his throat and he nearly sprinted for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Mulder called.

"Go back to studying," Jamie gulped. "I'm off to take a shower before bed." Grabbing a few clothes from the dresser, he closed the bathroom door behind him. "Make that a cold one," he whispered.

Thirty minutes later, Jamie emerged with a towel-dried head and wearing checked pyjama bottoms and a T-shirt with the slogan PROPERTY OF THE PEACH STATE written across it. Mulder was still deep in his studies. He took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. "Feel better?" he asked.

"Much." With a smirk, Jamie marched over to the bed and held up the shopping bag. "I've got something for you."

Mulder stood up and walked toward him. "What did you do?"

"I thought you needed something to help blow off some steam ... so," he reached inside the sack, "I got you this." He held up a small, plastic basketball net and a nerf ball.

Mulder smiled like a kid with a new toy. Taking them from Jamie he affixed the net to the door and whirled around. "Fancy a game?"

Jamie nodded and soon found himself trying to block Mulder from a shot. Leaping from the bed, sofa and chairs they whooped and hollered. Quickly working up a sweat, their bodies glistened in the soft light of the desk lamp.

"Hey, Jamie, look!" Mulder pointed and the distraction allowed him to score another point.

"Oh yeah?" Jamie ducked, reached up and snatched the ball from his hands.

Mulder gasped. The contact gave him a shock of pure lust. A heavy, thick desire grew. Turning his eyes hungrily toward Jamie, Mulder felt electric zaps of surprise and need. He nearly fell over when Jamie brushed against him.

Jamie bounded across the room and prepared to sink another basket. Suddenly, Mulder leapt. Snatching the ball from his hand, he pinned Jamie against the door hard. "Mulder," he gasped with surprise.

Pressing his body close, a wolf-like grin spread across Mulder's face. Placing his hands on either side of Jamie's head he stared into his eyes. Unthinkingly, his lips found Jamie's. Parting his lips, Mulder slid his tongue inside. Jamie moaned softly from the irresistible tongue forcefully exploring his mouth. Overwhelmed by the warmth and strength of his dream man, Jamie's wish comes true as Mulder pulls him into an embrace.

Holding Jamie tightly, he slowly moved his sensually full lips across his cheek, then massaged his way down Jamie's neck.

"Incredible," he whispered breathlessly. "You taste... so good."

His body was unlike anything Mulder had experienced. He felt like a starving man let loose in a sweet shop; unable to get enough of Jamie's flesh. While he covered Jamie's neck with hot kisses, Jamie ran his fingers through Mulder's hair.

Jamie's eyes rolled back, the feeling of Mulder's tongue on his neck driving him over the edge. "Holy moly," he said softly.

Pulling him up, Jamie planted his soft mouth over his, and Mulder kissed him hard. Their hot breath became one as their tongues probed and twisted. Cupping Jamie's ass, he pulled their crotches together. Jamie held Mulder's head gently, feeling his hard cock under his cotton pants. Their mouths remained fused together, Mulder's long tongue pushing deep down his throat.

Sliding his fingers over his back, Jamie reached under and kneaded the skin. Mulder, unable to fight the wave pulling him under, began to slowly lower Jamie to the floor.

Then, an insistent banging resounded from the other side of the door...

[Next Episode: That Old Black Magic]

 

* * *

 

Title: Dangerous Undercurrents  
Author: Chad Moore  
Email:   
Feedback: Please  
Status: New/WIP  
Archive: Yes, please tell me where  
Pairing: M/O  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Rating: NC-17 (finally!) Explicit  
Spoilers: None, this is pre-XF  
Huge Beta Thanks: Bertina  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder belongs to Chris Carter and 1013.  
Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by the Sydney Forest ballad, "Once In A Blue Moon". Schmoop alert.

* * *

Chapter Four: Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

Mulder pulled back from Jamie with a surprised gasp. The persistent knocking had interrupted the moment. They stood frozen, taking in lungfuls of air. They simpy stared at each other, neither making any move. Another round of knuckles on wood caused Mulder to snap out of the spell. Jamie struggled to catch his breath as Mulder cracked open the door.

"Mulder!" Phoebe squeaked from the other side. Jamie visibly cringed. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" asked Mulder, not allowing her to see inside the room.

"Well goofy, we had a date tonight -- remember?"

Mulder ran a hand through his sweaty hair, his fingers trembling. "Oh, uh, I, um..." He held up one long index finger. "Just a minute!"

Closing the door on her surprised face, he rushed past Jamie taking care not to brush against him. He thought he would lose his strength at any moment and take Jamie back into his arms. He held onto the sides of a dresser for support.

"Mulder, what's wrong?" Jamie asked, really wanting to understand.

Before him, Mulder jerked a drawer open and quickly slid into a pair of jeans. Moving toward him, Jamie reached out a hand... but Mulder took a step back, very nearly falling over.

"Nothing's wrong," he replied unconvincingly. Picking up his coat, he headed for the door.

Jamie's eyes began to fill with tears. "You're acting like you're afraid of me."

Mulder's resolve snapping, he turned on his heel to face him. "Hell yes, I'm scared of you! I don't know what I'm doing any more."

A stab of anger, rejection, loss... Jamie marched right up to him. "There's a reason for it! Right here in this room we kissed. You've made me feel things I've never felt before."

Mulder backed up against the door, his heart pounding in his ears. "My life feels like it's been turned upside down ever since I met you," he shook his head, "I just can't handle it."

"Then I feel sorry for you," Jamie whispered. "Because you can't see love when it's staring you in the face."

Mulder looked up with a flicker of anger. "What does that mean?"

Before he could react, Jamie strode purposefully toward him, took his head into his hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. "That," he answered, raising an eyebrow. Could the force of his love will him to stay?

Instead, Mulder slowly turned the doorknob and backed his way out of the room. He looked one last time at Jamie -- his statement unreadable -- before closing the door. Jamie sat down heavily on the bed. Covering his face with his hands, he finally allowed the tears to flow...

~oo0oo~

RUMOURS sported a full house as usual by the time Mulder and Phoebe entered the club. On the way over, Phoebe held his arm in a vice-like grip suggesting that they should go back to her flat later. Mulder hadn't heard a word she'd said. He kept looking over his shoulder, certain that Jamie would follow, but he never appeared.

At their usual table, Alison rolled her eyes at the sight of Phoebe escorting Mulder within. "Look what the cat dragged in," she remarked.

Carolyn peered across the room. "Oh, I wonder why Jamie's not with him."

"Look who he's with," Alison said pointedly.

With a deep sigh, Carolyn put on her best smile and bounded over to the pair. "I thought you were spending the evening studying," she told Mulder, who's mind seemed to be in orbit.

"Oh, Mulder needs some time to relax," Phoebe winked. She dragged him by the arm toward the bar.

Carolyn hurried to keep pace. "Where's Jamie?" she wondered.

Mulder flinched and shot his eyes toward the entrance. "Where?"

"What?" Carolyn frowned. "I asked where Jamie was?"

He heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh, he's back at the Halls."

Carolyn noticed the feverish look in his eyes. She signalled at Alison who quickly took the hint. Standing, she walked over to join them. "Phoebe!" she cried. "What did you think of the lecture this morning?"

Taking her by the arm, Alison pried her loose and moved her away from Mulder. Grabbing his elbow, Carolyn manouevered Mulder through the crowd to a quiet corner. Or as quiet as she could find with the thumping bass of a Yazz song in the background. Twisting him around, she gave Mulder a knowing stare. "Alright, spill it! What happened?"

Mulder shrugged nervously. "Why should anything have happened?"

"Don't give me that!" she chided. "You jumped out of your skin the moment I mentioned Jamie. You two didn't have a fight, did you?"

"Carolyn, he's driving me crazy!" he exclaimed, then lowered his voice. "I'm so dizzy I can't think straight any more. I've told him things I've never told any one... My stomach's all knotted up... I can't stop thinking about him... I feel like... I feel like..." He threw his hands up. "Oh, I don't know!"

Holding a hand to her mouth, Carolyn stifled her laughter.

"What's so funny?" he accused.

"You! Foxy, you're busted! Admit it, you're in love!" she beamed.

"Oh, God," Mulder sighed, pacing around her like a caged tiger. He stared up at the ceiling. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Why not?"

He couldn't bring himself to give her his reasons. Instead, he gave her a sudden, urgent look. "Look, this stays between us, alright?"

"Of course! But I hope you realize that someone like Jamie only comes along once in a blue moon."

~oo0oo~

Jamie walked along the university's lamplit sidewalks, clutching the Saint Christopher his mother had given him for luck, trying to understand what happened. He'd fallen for Fox Mulder, and he'd fallen hard. The kiss had been incredible, exhilirating. His lips still tingled from contact with Mulder's. Why did he scare Mulder so? How could he show him just how much he truly loved him?

In the middle of his thoughts, Jamie leapt back with a cry as a figure rounded the corner. "Jamie?" Sebastian called.

"Sebastian!" he exclaimed. "You scared the life out of me."

"I'm sorry," he said, moving into the light. "What are you doing out this late?"

"I could ask you the same question," Jamie replied casually.

Sebastian grinned and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Insomnia, it's plagued me for as long as I can remember. Don't tell me you've got it too?"

Jamie shook his head. "No, I just needed some fresh air to clear my mind."

Beneath the lamp post, Sebastian could see that Jamie's eyes were red from crying. "Can I join you?"

He nodded. "Sure."

As they moved along, Sebastian turned to him. "So, do you want to tell me who broke your heart?"

Jamie looked at him, surprised. "What? But, how..."

"Hmm... let's see, you can't sleep, you've been crying and you're wandering around outside in your pyjamas."

Staring down at his clothes, Jamie blushed. "Oh, I'm really gone aren't I?"

Sebastian laughed and patted him on the back. "Do you want to talk? It might make you feel better."

"I fell in love with someone and I'm not sure how he feels," Jamie explained.

"He?"

"Oh gosh! I didn't mean to..."

"Jamie, don't worry. I'm in the theatre remember?"

"Okay, thanks."

"Have you asked this guy how he feels?"

"We kissed tonight and it was the most amazing kiss in the world." He stared off dreamily.

"And?" Sebastian prompted.

"He walked out on me. I didn't want him to, I wanted him to stay."

"Hey, just give it some time. I've learned that anything is possible." He nudged his shoulder. "Now, don't you feel better?"

"A little," Jamie sniffed. "I just don't think I can face that empty room."

"No problem, you can stay at my place."

Jamie paused. "I couldn't."

"Yes, you can. Besides, you shouldn't be alone tonight. I've got a garage apartment in town. I'll walk you back, you can pick up some clothes and have a good rest."

~oo0oo~

Unlocking the door, Mulder quietly pushed it open and tiptoed into the darkness. He'd spent a good three hours at the nightclub, but couldn't bring himself to have a good time. Phoebe, however, had whooped it up and he managed to slip away from her. She'd be livid of course, but that was that.

Moving silently through the room, his eyes followed a shaft of light from outside which illuminated the bed. The spread was flat as a vowel sound. Hurrying over to the desk, he flicked on the lamp. The room was empty. A pang of sadness and worry. Where was Jamie?

"You idiot!" he berated himself.

~oo0oo~

Having shoved a change of clothes into the student union shopping bag, Jamie followed Sebastian inside his little apartment. They'd taken a taxi from the university even though it was only a few blocks away. The room was small, but filled with furnishings. Bookcases lined the living room, with a large glass coffee table, black leather sofa and a 13" TV in a corner.

Sebastian switched on an overhead light and took the bag from Jamie's hand. "Your hands are like ice!" he observed. "Have a seat on the sofa and I'll fix you a drink."

Jamie simply nodded numbly. He didn't feel like sitting, his mind too occupied by the night's events. Wandering through the room, he paused in front of the larger bookcases where a spider plant hung over the sides, its fronds low. His eyes alighted on the spines of several fascinating titles: Druidism, Celtic Myths and Legends, Mysticism and the Evolution of Man.

Sliding one of the tomes from its place, Jamie's eyes widened at the large pentagram inscribed across the front.

"Here you are," Sebastian said, walking in from the kitchen with a mug.

Slightly startled, Jamie put the book back. "Thanks," he said, taking the proffered drink. "You have a lot of interesting hobbies."

Sebastian eyed Jamie warily. "Well, when you've lived here as long as my family has, you're bound to become entangled in the local legends."

Nodding absently, Jamie walked over to the sofa and shivered.

"I can turn up the heat if you like," Sebastian offered.

"It's ok," he replied.

"You're still thinking about him, aren't you?"

"I wish I knew what to do," he sighed. "I tried showing him how much I love him and it turned into a disaster."

Bringing him a thick blanket, Sebastian laid it across a sofa arm. "A good night's sleep is all you need, Jamie."

He smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Sebastian."

Returning the smile, Sebastian left the room turning the light off behind him. Wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, Jamie sat back and looked out of a window onto the empty street.

'Will I ever see him again?' he wondered, sadly. He'd never felt anything more wonderful than being held in Mulder's arms. Pressing his hand against the cold glass, Jamie's heart waited for an answer.

~oo0oo~

Bleary eyed, Mulder tossed restlessly on his sofa bed. Worry had set in and he was so angry at himself for walking out on Jamie. Moonlight illuminated the room, throwing empty shadows across Jamie's bed. That moment with Jamie had left him hungry, starving to be with him. And that's what scared him the most. No, it wasn't making love to another man... it was the prospect of actually falling in love.

All of his life, ever since Samantha disappeared, he'd been afraid to love any one. Every one he loved seemed to leave him. That's why he made it a policy to never get emotionally involved. One night stands and quickies had gotten him through... Just a good fuck to tide him over... Nothing complicated... Until now. Kissing Jamie was like a taste of heaven. He didn't give a damn what anyone thought, but he couldn't risk losing Jamie. Why did this have to happen?

~oo0oo~

Yawning from lack of sleep, Mulder scratched the back of his neck as he entered Bodieian Library. He only half remembered that he needed a book for a research project that morning. Jamie had not turned up and Mulder tried leaving him a note, but he couldn't find the words. On his way across campus, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a guy with blond hair. Turning quickly, Mulder exhaled. It wasn't Jamie. He turned back, almost slamming right into an opening door.

Leaping back just in time, he was surprised to find Ryan on the other side. "Man, are you alright?" he asked.

"Sure, I usually go for a good door in the face this time of morning," Mulder replied sarcastically.

"Didn't you sleep last night?" Ryan observed.

"No, not much."

Ryan walked outside carrying a stack of books. "You'd better hide from Phebes. She went ballistic when you took off."

Ignoring his statement, Mulder nodded into the distance. "Ever had the feeling you're being haunted?"

He shrugged. "There 'ya go again obsessing about ghosts. Something must've really riled you up." Ryan moved on down the sidewalk. "See 'ya in class."

Pondering over this, Mulder entered the library, taking care when opening the doors. First picking up a cup of coffee from the tiny shop next door, he walked up and down the aisles searching for a book. He suddenly froze, sensing a familiar presence nearby. He didn't even have to look up to know who'd entered the room.

Standing still by the doors, Jamie's piercing eyes fixed on Mulder. They stared across at one another, oblivious to the world around them. Mulder looked just as handsome as ever. On the other side of the room, Mulder's pulse jumped. Then, as if drawn by a magnet, they slowly moved toward each other.

"Hi," Jamie said.

"How are you?" asked Mulder.

"Could be better," he replied.

"Shh!" A sharp hiss from the librarian didn't register between the pair.

"Did you get home alright?" Jamie continued.

"Yeah, I was worried about you," Mulder admitted, trying to control the fear... that fear of rushing forward and taking him into his arms. "Are you coming back?" he wondered.

"I don't know," he said sadly.

"Shh!" the librarian warned again.

Jamie pulled his hair nervously behind his ears. "Mulder," he began softly, "you've changed my life. I came from a boring little town to Oxford where I meet the most amazing man. We were brought together for a reason, and all I know is that I want you."

Mulder stared at him in disbelief. Never had another person confessed so much... and it scared him to death. For Jamie, the silence spoke volumes. Walking past him, his heart fell when Mulder actually stepped back a few paces. Jamie turned and said, "I'm just here for a book. I'll be gone in a minute."

Mulder sighed. "You don't have to stay away, Jamie. Nothing's going to happen to change our friendship."

Jamie stared directly into his eyes, the hurt glistening. "No, nothing's going to happen," he repeated, emphasizing the words.

"Shh!!" the librarian admonished them, standing up. Both Mulder and Jamie turned and whispered "Shh!" back to her at the same time. Then, they went their separate ways.

~oo0oo~

The late evening brought Mulder to his philosophy class. Thanks to Carolyn's notes, he was up to speed but that didn't save him from one of Professor Barrett's patented glares for missing psychology class. Mulder began to feel very drowsy by the time a lecture ensued about the teachings of a philosopher. He blinked to wake himself up and found a folded sheet of paper sliding across his desk. He looked along the row to see Carolyn giving him a small wave.

Opening it, he found a note and a photograph of him and Jamie taken the other day. He read silently:

Alison just got the prints back. Thought you and Jamie would like this one. Carolyn :)

Mulder returned Carolyn's wave, then looked down at the picture. Alison had snapped the image the moment he'd snuck up behind Jamie and tickled him. Because of this, it looked like his arms were around his waist, with Jamie's head against his shoulder laughing.

His thoughts wandered to the first day they'd met, when he'd barelled straight into Jamie. The way Jamie's eyes lit up and smiled; taking him through town, the wonder written on his face; the night they'd taken in the stars; the basketball game; the kiss... A warm, dreamlike feeling filled Mulder's body.

"Mr. Mulder?" a voice called.

Shocked awake from his musings, Mulder's heart beat frantically, but it wasn't from the shock. It was from something else entirely. His entire being tingled. He looked up to find Doctor Aldred staring down at him, glasses resting on the bridge of her nose, one hand on her hip.

"Would you like to explain to the class exactly what the proverb means?" she asked haughtily.

Mulder didn't notice the amused grins from his classmates, instead a new determination set in. With one breath he answered, "Great love and great achievements involve great risk."

Doctor Aldred stood speechless. With an exhilirated smile, Mulder jumped from his seat and raced out of the door.

~oo0oo~

Mulder skidded to a halt before crashing headlong into the side of the theatre building. If Jamie would be anywhere, it had to be here. He didn't know what he was diving into, but Fox Mulder had let go of everything -- desperate to find the person he was falling even more in love with.

Pushing through the double doors, he searched the halls. The lobby had just been cleaned and an antiseptic smell lingered heavily in the air. He stopped to peer through the windows of a door. Beyond was the actual theatre, filled with darkness.

~oo0oo~

Racing across the university, Mulder searched the college grounds surrounding the theatre. His mind was in a positive whirl. Passing Exeter College, Mulder made a dash through the botanic garden. The night lamps flickered on and Mulder stopped to get his bearings. Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked left to right then headed off again.

A moment later, Jamie appeared down a flight of stone steps carrying a satchel over his shoulder. Pausing for a moment, he looked around and saw only couples strolling by. With a curious frown, he hoisted the satchel and carried on through the garden.

~oo0oo~

Running inside the flat, Mulder stared at the empty room feeling defeated. This was the last place he knew to look -- and after their confrontation this morning -- the last place in the world Jamie would be. Throwing his keys down, Mulder sat down heavily on the sofa. Where could he go from here? Had his fears cost him Jamie forever?

Leaning his head on the window sill, he stared out into the night. He'd looked everywhere, even the museum, because Jamie once commented that he loved dinosaurs. For the first time in a long time Mulder felt hot tears on his cheeks. He was about to turn away when a small figure walking on the pavement three stories below made his heart jump. He pounded on the glass furiously.

"Jamie!" he yelled.

But Jamie couldn't hear him. Throwing the window open, Mulder leaned out and called again, "Jamie!"

Looking up, he saw Mulder waving and gesturing for his attention. A wave of joy crashed into Jamie. With a huge grin, he held onto the satchel and raced inside the Halls.

Quickly wiping his face, Mulder smoothed his hair and straighted out his rumpled clothing. Licking his lips, he stood poised before the door. In a few moments it thundered open and Jamie fell into his waiting arms.

Mulder pressed his forehead close to Jamie's, holding him tightly. "Jamie, forgive me," he whispered breathlessly. He looked deep into his eyes, pushing back the hair framing his handsome face. "I know it sounds silly, but it scared me to find the real thing."

Jamie held his head in his hands. "I couldn't leave," he told him.

"The more I thought about you... about us... I just felt like I was drowning. I finally let myself go," Mulder admitted, his own eyes glistening. He pressed his lips against Jamie's forehead, then gently caressed his face, kissing him lightly at first. Jamie slid his tongue over Mulder's bottom lip. Mulder kissed him with full, deep passion.

"I love kissing you," Mulder said, his voice throaty, after pulling away to catch his breath.

Jamie stared up at him. "Good, because I love you," he said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Mulder pulled him in close, kissing away his tears. "There's something waiting for you," he whispered into his ear.

Jamie's eyes widened and his heart skipped as he felt Mulder's hardness pressing into him. "Well, the wait was worth it," he laughed.

"Oh yeah," Mulder agreed. Closing the door, he spun Jamie around and planted his lips onto his eager mouth. Holding Mulder for support, Jamie felt his knees buckle from the warm scent radiating between them. It was electric to kiss Mulder again, to have his full pouty lips against his.

Mulder broke the kiss to trail his tongue down Jamie's neck. "I've been in love with you since the first day we met," he told him huskily. His mouth covered the sensitive skin, sucking gently on a throbbing vein. Jamie moaned, running his fingers inside of Mulder's shirt, he quickly had it up and over his head.

Returning his attention to Jamie's neck, Mulder licked greedily, savouring the taste of his skin. He felt a new, hot sensation as Jamie's hands found his chest, exploring and feeling every inch. His fingers playfully running through the small, dark patch of hair between his pecs. Kneading the skin, he slowly tweaked Mulder's brown nipples. Feeling them stiffen between his fingers, Jamie's mouth watered.

Kneeling, Jamie took one between his lips -- swirling it around with his tongue. Mulder growled a little moan, holding Jamie's head close. Biting delicately, Jamie switched to the other, sucking softly with his hot mouth. Mulder's cock stretched against the confines of his pants, pressing into Jamie. Breaking into a smile, Jamie felt as if he were in the middle of a dream.

Jamie stood shakily and their wet mouths met again. Mulder opened his lips a fraction, allowing Jamie's tongue to caress him. Sliding his hand down the length of Jamie's body, it came to rest on his crotch. Mulder's breathing increased, feeling the same hardness straining to be released. He felt around to his firm buttocks, pushing their bulges close. Mulder's head reeled, that hot mouth was driving him wild.

Resting his hands on Jamie's shoulders, Mulder gently started pushing him down. Obliging, Jamie kissed his chest, running the tip of his tongue along, sending delicious jolts of energy through Mulder's body. His face pressed close against the rock hard crotch of Mulder's pants. He moaned with excitement, finding the zipper and pulling down the tight jeans. Mulder gasped as his cock throbbed and strained in his boxer shorts. With one swift movement Jamie had completely removed his pants.

Jamie pressed his lips against Mulder's crotch, mouthing his dick through the underwear. His tongue ran along the length, hungrily devouring the spreading wetness. Mulder felt a shiver run up his spine and his skin broke out in goose bumps.

Unable to resist any longer, Jamie gripped the waistband and slowly pulled. Mulder swallowed hard as his cock was released, long and hard. Jamie's eyes lit up and he dived down, stroking the entire length with his tongue. Mulder's slick shaft twitched and Jamie quickly caught the drop of precome. His tongue swirled around the head, then travelled back down. Mulder felt his legs weaken and he groaned from the waves of pure pleasure.

A crazed gleam in his eye, Mulder took Jamie's face and pushed his mouth closer. Mulder's cock slid between Jamie's lips and down his silky throat. His own mouth dropped open as Jamie deep throated him. Mulder thought he would come at any moment, the way Jamie's tongue enveloped his shaft, making love to it like never before. He cried out when the large head found the back of his lover's mouth, Jamie's throat flexing to milk him of his sweet juices.

Jamie's hands ran up and along Mulder's chest, finding their way to his back and down to his cheeks. Grabbing them firmly, Jamie pulled him forward, forcing Mulder's cock even further inside. Mulder struggled to catch his breath, feeling a hot boiling pleasure surging into the head.

"Not yet," he breathed. Teasingly, he pulled Jamie away. Mulder saw his eyes feverish for more. Pulling Jamie to his feet, he gently slid him down onto the bed. Mulder helped him to strip, pressing his mouth against Jamie's tantalyzing abs. Frantically, he removed the pants and he marvelled at the sight of Jamie's beautiful penis. He broke into a grin, it was long, full and dripping.

Lying on top, Mulder firmly pressed his mouth against Jamie's, at the same time, grinding their cocks together. Feeling Jamie pawing at him made Mulder want to come on the spot. Quickly, he sat back on his haunches. Taking Jamie's legs, he turned him over onto his stomach. Mulder's hardness throbbed at the sight of Jamie's perfectly rounded ass. He immediately ground his dick along the crack, the smooth skin electrifying every inch.

Mulder pulled Jamie's face back and their tongues met. He trailed it down, running down Jamie's back, causing him to moan and arch like a cat. His tongue caressed the shoulder blades, finding a small birthmark in the center. Moving along, Mulder slowly opened Jamie's cheeks finding a tight, pink hole waiting for him. Mulder pressed his face against Jamie's ass, his tongue stroking and coating the hole. Suddenly, the tip of his tongue entered the puckered hole and Jamie groaned. Holding the sheets in his fists, Jamie lifted his butt up, helping Mulder's tongue slip further inside. Mulder couldn't believe how good he tasted.

Mulder pulled back, looking down at the spasming hole. Pushing in a finger, he gently rolled it around inside to loosen the other man up. Jamie's sweat covered forehead pressed against a pillow. "Please, Mulder, please," he moaned.

Mulder stared lustily down, his cock looked bigger as it twitched spasmodically, hungry for Jamie. It was well lubed from a combination of precome and Jamie's mouth. Jamie shuddered when Mulder turned him over onto his back and placed his legs over his shoulders. Mulder's eyes sparkled with lust. Guiding his cock, he pressed it against Jamie's tightening hole and slowly entered him. Jamie threw his head back and screamed with delight. His ass sucked in Mulder's shaft and Mulder gasped at the mind blowing feeling. They fitted together naturally.

Jamie reached around and gripped Mulder's butt, pulling him in closer. His body craved this incredible man like a drug. Mulder started pumping faster, building up a steady rhythm. A drop of sweat fell from his nose onto Jamie's face. Leaning forward, he pressed their bodies into one. Jamie's mouth dropped open into a silent O. Mulder leaned in and kissed him, their tongues entwining.

Mulder's cock swelled inside of him, and Jamie howled as it found the ultimate pleasure point. Despite his willpower, Mulder could not hold back any more. Gripping Jamie's cock in his fist, he began to pump it. Jamie let out a cry of pure ecstasy as his shaft flexed sending hot waves shooting up onto Mulder's chest. As Jamie's muscles flexed around his cock, it sent Mulder over the edge. He grunted and screamed a cry of unbelievable pleasure, filling Jamie with enormous hot blasts. Exhausted, he collapsed on top of the other man. They hugged each other, moaning from the sheer joy of love making.

Sticky and wet with sweat and come, they held onto one another, taking in great lungfuls of air. Without a word, Mulder gave Jamie a wolfish smile. Reaching between his legs, Mulder slipped his hand around Jamie's cock. A burst of pleasure urged through his body from the touch of Mulder's hand.

Fox Mulder and Jamie Grayson found each other in pure bliss. As the room filled with the sounds of intoxicated kissing, the stars outside twinkled brightly.

[Next Episode: The Stuff Dreams Are Made On]

 

* * *

 

Title: Dangerous Undercurrents  
Author: Chad Moore  
Email:   
Feedback: Please  
Archive: Yes, just tell me where  
Pairing: M/O  
Rating: NC-17  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Spoilers: None, this is pre-XF  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder belongs to CC and 1013. I'm only borrowing him. All other characters are my creations.  
Huge Beta Thanks: Bertina  
Author's Note: A quote used in this chapter is from "The Fairies" by William Allingham.

* * *

Chapter Five: The Dream Curse

Three in the morning and a strange, unearthly mist rolled its way along the grounds of Oxford University. Sebastian Beal walked through a courtyard, buttoning up his jacket against the chill. From somewhere in the distance, a storm signalled its approach with a roll of thunder. He'd have just enough time to return home before it broke. Jamie had left him a thank you note, and Sebastian hoped that things worked out for him.

As he rounded a building toward High Street, he became aware of an uneasy sensation. A shiver of fear took hold and he suddenly realized that he couldn't move. He scanned the misty darkness feverishly, willing his legs to work. Something large and angry loomed up into his line of vision. A streak of sweat slid down Sebastian's frozen face. Taking a deep breath to still his panic, he concentrated on his hand. The hungry, slithering creature drew closer. Grimacing from the effort, he managed to move his hand up and inside his shirt. Hanging from a neck chain was a symbol that caused the Leviathan to shudder.

"Go!" Sebastian fiercely whispered, the pentagram held firmly.

The horror swayed uncertainly. With a hiss, it disappeared back into the fog. A streak of lightning illuminated the sky and Sebastian exhaled in relief, able to move once more. 'The Leviathan sensed the Chosen One on me?' he asked himself.

~oo0oo~

Wrapped warmly in the arms of his lover, Jamie slept peacefully beside Mulder. Out in the darkness, a creature born of legend roared. Unconsciously, the fingers of Jamie's right hand stretched taut...

~oo0oo~

It was half past noon and Fox Mulder had been awake for a couple of hours. He lay curled up in the soft bed, arms securely wrapped around Jamie's sleeping form. Having propped up a pillow, he'd slowly placed Jamie's head onto his chest. He didn't dare wake him. For the first time, Mulder felt a contentment he hadn't known in years. He was happy just watching his lover's gentle breathing and listening to the soothing rain outside.

Aroused from his thoughts, he felt Jamie beginning to stir. Stretching his arms with a deep yawn, Jamie held a momentary dazed look then a reasurring smile spread across his face.

"Morning," whispered Mulder.

Reaching up, Jamie tousled Mulder's bad case of bed-head. "I thought it was..." he began.

"A dream?" Mulder finished. Jamie nodded, nuzzling against his chest. "So did I. But it's all real, Jamie."

Pressing his ear close, Jamie closed his eyes. Mulder felt a familiar tingle and looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Just listening to your heart," he replied. The steady thump-thump increased, causing Jamie's own to skip. He didn't want to think about the warning feeling battering his senses, nor the bizarre dream he'd experienced during the night. His doubts were immediately brushed aside the moment Mulder ran a soothing hand through his hair and down his back.

Sitting up on one elbow, Jamie gave him a playful smile. "What would you like to do today?"

Mulder made of big show of pretending to think deeply, causing Jamie to grin slyly. "Well, let's see... We both have a free day so why don't we spend it studying?" Then, Mulder slapped himself in a I-Should-Have-Had-A-V8 moment. Reaching down to Jamie's sides, he swiftly tickled him sending Jamie into a fit of laughter. Mulder chuckled wickedly at having him at his mercy.

"Mulder... stop! I... can't... breathe!" he protested between giggles.

"You can't, huh?" he teased. Pinning Jamie's arms down, Mulder laid his body across his. "Oh, I think we can find a way to help you breathe... heavily." Leaning down, he kissed Jamie lightly on the lips. With a playful smile, he jumped to his feet and strode across the room.

Easing himself up, Jamie sighed. He constantly marvelled at the breathtaking beauty of the man he loved. Mulder turned back to him, his naked body illuminated by the window. 'He really looks like an angel,' thought Jamie dreamily.

"How about a quick shower?" he asked innocently.

Pulling back the bedclothes, Jamie stood and padded over to join him. "Will it be a hot one?"

"Only if you're with me," he replied.

Wrapping his arms around Mulder's lithe body, Jamie laughed. "This coming from a man so hot that he could set a house on fire without lighting a match?"

Being so close to him, Mulder's cock twitched into semi-hardness. The silky touch of Jamie's skin driving his senses wild. Taking him by the hand, Mulder yanked him inside their tiny bathroom. Reaching inside the shower cubicle he started the water. Testing it first, he pulled back the curtain and with a come hither look, gestured with his finger for Jamie to follow.

Stepping inside, the warm water droplets sizzled against their skin. Mulder faced Jamie as the steam began to rise. Gazing at him up and down, Mulder's eyes sparkled. "Mmm, nice and hot," he observed.

Reaching forward, Jamie rested his hand against Mulder's wet head and pulled him in close. Their moist lips met, hungry for the taste of one another. Jamie gasped when his back made contact with the cold tile behind him. However, it did nothing to swell his feverish need. Mulder's lips trailed down to Jamie's neck, where he began to suck softly. He grinned when he was rewarded with a low moan from Jamie. After a full night of passion, he'd quickly learned where his lover's wild spot was located. Gripping Mulder's strong shoulders, Jamie held on tightly, afraid that his legs would buckle at any moment.

All too soon, Mulder's mouth continued down leaving a perfect impression of his lips on Jamie's neck. Mulder's tongue flicked out across his chest, relishing the sweet taste of his flesh. Massaging Jamie's arms in his hands, Mulder gently bit down on his pecs. Jamie trembled, breathing in deep wafts of shower mist. Mulder kneeled down and swallowed at the mouth watering sight of Jamie's cock standing proud, erect and waiting for only him.

"Mulder," Jamie gasped in a deep purr as the fantastic warmth of his mouth enveloped him. Mulder licked and sucked the length of his shaft with such intensity that Jamie felt as if he would lose consciousness at any moment. His hands held onto Mulder's matted wet head; the shower spraying against his chest creating a little waterfall onto Mulder's back.

Taking the delicious cock from his mouth, Mulder stroked it while his tongue rolled each of Jamie's testicles around. Taking him back inside, Mulder's heartrate increased. Jamie closed his eyes tightly and licked his lips. Suddenly, he cried out in pleasure as the first waves of orgasm took hold. Pulling him in closer, Mulder wrapped his lips around Jamie's pistoning dick, not wanting any of the precious come to escape. Jamie writhed against the wall, unbelievable electricity surging through his body.

After swallowing him whole, Mulder stood up and licked his lips. He took Jamie into his arms, and he willingly fell into them; his flushed face struggled for air. "Was that hot enough for you?" Mulder whispered into his ear.

Jamie looked up into his hazel eyes and managed to reply, "Yeah..."

Laughing, Mulder pressed his lips to Jamie's, rubbing his own hard cock against his wet body. Before he knew what was happening, Jamie applied pressure to his shoulders, slowly forcing him down. Sitting on the floor of the tub, Mulder gave him an expectant smile.

"And it's about to become even hotter," he told him. Positioning himself, Jamie took Mulder's throbbing shaft into his hand and began to straddle him. Mulder groaned as each inch entered his tantalyzing hole. Closing his eyes in concentration, a smile spread across Jamie's face when he felt Mulder fully inside of him.

Holding onto Jamie's hips, Mulder's lust-filled eyes focussed on Jamie, who started out slowly, raising himself up until his tightened muscles only held the cockhead, then slid the length of Mulder's shaft back inside. Mouth opening in ectasy, Mulder swung his face from side to side, slinging water onto Jamie. The way his ass squeezed and caressed his dick had blown his mind the first time, now it was almost too much for his sensitive cock to take. Jamie was simply irresistible, bringing Mulder to the brink... relaxing... then starting all over again.

Reaching up, Mulder held onto Jamie's neck. He pressed a thumb into his open mouth, and Jamie began to suck gently. "J-Jamie..." Mulder breathed, "you're incredible."

Leaning down, Jamie kissed him, caressing his lips around Mulder's. Keeping a firm grip on his head, Mulder thrust his tongue inside, and enjoyed penetrating him at both ends. A sudden exhilirating force pushed its way into his groin. Arching upwards, Mulder cried out again and again, filling Jamie completely with his hot come. Panting heavily, he fell back against the wall. With Mulder still within him, Jamie exhaled deeply, their lips meeting.

While the shower progressed, Jamie rubbed soapy water along Mulder's back. As hard as he tried to believe in reality, it still all seemed like a dream. Had Mulder been dropped out of the sky especially for him? From that first day, Jamie somehow knew they were connected. He loved Mulder with all his heart, knowing that he could make love to this insastiable fox forever.

He frowned uncertainly as a familiar itch at the base of his spine alerted him. It was the same overwhelming feeling of wrongness that had been plaguing him ever since he'd won the scholarship to study in Oxford. Why was it bothering him now? He bit his lip -- hard --until it began to bleed, trying to make the feeling go away. All of his life the only thing he'd ever wanted was to find true happiness, and here it was standing before him. Jamie would be damned if he'd let anything ruin it.

Mulder turned when Jamie's hands stopped their gentle movement. His eyes widened in concern. "Jamie, you're bleeding!"

Snapped out of his thoughts, Jamie pressed a hand to his mouth and it came away red. "Oh no," he whispered.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course," he said, brushing the incident away. "I'm fine."

When they both stepped from the shower, Mulder's eyes followed him. He could tell that something was bothering him. Jamie quickly snatched up a washcloth and held it to his mouth. "See, look, I'm fine," he said, showing Mulder that the bleeding had stopped.

"Jamie, are you sure..." Mulder began.

Sighing dramatically, Jamie took a large towel from the rack and marched across to Mulder. "Wet, dripping, and looking criminally handsome," he observed, trying to change the subject. He began to dry his lover off, the sensations causing Mulder to momentarily forget his concerns.

Taking the towel away from him, Mulder returned the favor. Running it over Jamie's back, he paused between his shoulder blades. There in the light of day was the birthmark he'd noticed last night. Mulder had never seen one quite like it before. A circular shape... tiny... but in the shape of...

"Jamie, is this a tattoo?" he wondered aloud.

Shrugging self-consciously, Jamie turned around. "It's just a birthmark. It's nothing."

Walking out into the main room, he slipped into a pair of briefs and a T shirt. Mulder, following close behind, gazed at him apologetically. "You're not embarrassed, are you?" he asked.

"Of course not!"

Mulder moved up behind him and squeezed his shoulders. "I just want to know every part of your body," he told him.

Jamie turned, smiling warmly. "There's all the time in the world."

Mulder hummed sotfly, holding him in his arms. Taking him by the hand, Mulder spun Jamie around in a little dance. Waltzing toward the bed, he lowered them both down.

~oo0oo~

Later that evening, Mulder had insisted on picking them up a hearty meal after the appetite they'd worked up. Neither one wanted to be away from the other, but it also gave Jamie a chance to see if the audition list had been posted by Mrs. Bryant at the Sheldonian Theatre.

Finding a Chinese takeaway, Mulder walked with two styrofoam covered dishes under an arm past a newstand. Sipping his cup of tea, his eyes widened at a newspaper lying casually across the desk. The headline

declared POLICE REFUSE TO COMMENT ON THE DEATH OF FINANCIER VINCENT TUCKER.

Mulder's pulse jumped from surprised shock. The photograph alongside the article was of the exact same man Jamie had saved from a near hit-and-run! Dropping the tea, he snatched up the paper and threw a handful of change onto the counter.

"Hey!" the newstand's owner protested, but Mulder had already dashed away.

~oo0oo~

Having lit their flat with candles found in a drawer, Jamie put the finishing touches on the atmosphere by tuning in a perfect romantic song on Mulder's radio. Hugging himself, he looked around the room and smiled contentedly. Although the bad feeling persisted, it was a minor sensation next to the elated ones. He'd actually been given a part in a three-act play written by one of the students. Now, all he needed was Mulder to return and they could celebrate blissfully into the night.

Sitting on the bed, Jamie chuckled to himself. Before he left, Mulder had joked about Jamie making up the bed saying that they'd only mess it up again. Which was so true! On the nightstand, his eyes lit up at the photograph of his mother and grams he'd brought from home. He missed them terribly and longed to hear Grams' voice. Jamie could imagine what she'd tell him about his premonitions: "My sweet darlin', you've got to trust them. Everyone's alone in this world and you were given a gift to find your way through it."

Jamie sighed, he wasn't alone anymore. Mulder had found a way into his life and, as naive as it sounded, Jamie knew in his heart that he was the one. His head whipped up at the sound of the doorknob turning. Replacing the picture, he quickly brushed away the joyful tears that had appeared.

Mulder walked inside and the grim look on his handsome features made Jamie's heart sink. He rushed forward as Mulder closed the door. "What is it? Please tell me," he said, the panic growing in his voice.

"Jamie, I'm sorry," he replied sadly. Handing him the newspaper, Mulder stood by his side while Jamie read the headline. A hand flashed to his mouth. "That poor man," he whispered. Mulder wrapped his arms around Jamie's waist to comfort him. "Why... why did this happen?" Jamie asked, choking on the words.

"I don't know," Mulder answered, unable to understand the flawed logic of fate.

Allowing the paper to slip from his numb fingers, Jamie turned and buried his face in Mulder's chest. Mulder stood there, holding him, his senses telling him that something else was going on.

"I had a feeling, a terrible feeling something was going to happen," Jamie cried.

Mulder held his face in his hands, staring determinedly into his eyes. "Is that what upset you earlier?" Jamie simply nodded, at a loss for words. "The next time you have one of these 'feelings', I want you to tell me," Mulder continued. "I promise I'll always believe you."

Hugging him tightly, Jamie closed his eyes and the world fell away.

~oo0oo~

Sebastian moved along the dark passages with purpose. The well worn path had been travelled many times by generations of his fathers. Never would he guess that the time of the Deliverer would touch him so closely. He'd barely survived the confrontation with the Leviathan, but it filled him with hope. The Chosen One was someone he knew... and a number of possibilites flashed through his mind.

Entering the large, central chamber he strode toward the oblong stone where the High Priest waited. Bowing low, he performed a strange gesture then stood. "The Chosen One has touched me," Sebastian announced.

The High Priest nodded behind his golden mask. "This we know, brother. We sensed the Leviathan's fear when you protected yourself. It's strength is growing. Very soon, it will locate the Chosen One."

"But," Sebastian protested, then immediately looked away.

"Speak," the priest commanded.

"My lord, soon the time will come when our god swallows the moon... what if the Leviathan cannot find the..."

"Silence!" Sebastian felt a stab of fear. "You have made contact, you have also been chosen by the Great One to aid in the awakening. The Leviathan shall protect us from the non-believers, but you, Sebastian, shall be an instrument in locating the Chosen One."

~oo0oo~

The next few days went by in a whirl. After the initial shock of Vincent Tucker's death, Mulder had spent every free moment with Jamie. He found himself constantly amazed by Jamie's tender heart and passion for life. One afternoon, Jamie had even snuck into town to visit Mr. Tucker's widow. He kept a close eye on his love, but thankfully Jamie had not mentioned any further premonitions of doom.

With classes in full swing, it was becoming increasingly difficult to spend time together. Also, Jamie was occupied with late nights at the theatre, but he more than made up for it when he returned home. Always giving Mulder a heart racing, sweat soaked evening of love making.

Mulder was forced to admit that he felt a pleasured peace since giving into his feelings for Jamie. Even his friends had noticed the change in him, especially Carolyn who giggled gleefully at the romance that seemed to shine through his eyes.

The university's autumn festival approached quickly and he couldn't wait to take Jamie to the fair. They would have an entire day alone together, just what the doctor ordered. He loved the sound of Jamie's laughter, which is why Mulder had found strategic ways to tickle him off guard. He smiled down at Jamie as he practically ran to every booth at the carnival, his enthusiasm contagious and a huge turn on. The field beside the university had been turned into a medireview fair, complete with people in costumes performing dances. It was packed with townspeople and students. Passing by a fortune teller's tent, Jamie shrunk against Mulder at the sight of the hooded figure standing outside reading a chilling poem.

"Don't be scared," Mulder told him in a teasing tone.

"A bit frightening, isn't it?" Jamie replied.

"Hey, with me around to protect you?" asked Mulder with a grin.

Stopping to buy a stick of candy floss, the pair shared it between them. Mulder ached to kiss Jamie's mouth, sticky from the cotton candy. Suddenly Jamie pointed ahead and grabbed the sleeve of Mulder's black leather jacket. "Ooo, look!" he exclaimed.

They halted before an imposing building, ghoulish characters spread across its visage in flourescent paint. Mulder stared up at the sign:

HOUSE OF HORRORS (More Ghosts Than The Tower Of London)

His eyes gleamed at Jamie, who shared his penchant for the unexplained. "Fancy a scare?" Jamie asked, with a crooked grin.

"Are you kidding? I'll race you inside!"

Buying tickets, they hurried in and were immediately assailed by a flying skeleton. Jamie shrieked in surprise and huddled close to Mulder. Another plus about a spooky haunted house was the darkness, Mulder ticked over in his mind. "Oh, if only the ghosts were real!" he shouted above the corny pre-recorded cries coming from a loud speaker.

Jamie laughed and squeezed his arm. "Well, that figures!"

Rounding a corner, Jamie gasped when Mulder kissed him and slammed him against a cobwebbed wall, taking the stick of floss from his shaking hand. He continued to catch Jamie by surprise, yanking him suddenly by the arm and kissing him deeply at every opportunity.

When night rolled around, Mulder held Jamie's hand on the way home. Their blood pumped excitedly, each ready to fall into each other. The weather was particularly cold tonight, and Jamie kept his free hand inside Mulder's jacket pocket.

"Did you have fun?" Mulder asked.

"Mulder, it was awesome just being there with you. I'll never forget the look on that stallholder's face when you knocked all the bottles over!"

Mulder proudly held up the giant, stuffed Teddy bear he'd won. "Let me tell you something, Jamie Grayson --The fun is only just beginning," he said, smiling wickedly.

Smiling back, Jamie quickened his pace. The wind blew through the trees and a strange, wailing sound caused Jamie's skin to prickle. "What was that?" he whispered.

"Ghosts," Mulder replied spookily. Jamie peered into the darkness, confusion dancing in his eyes. "Haven't you heard the legends?" Mulder wondered.

"No," Jamie shook his head, stumbling even closer.

"Well, they say the woods are haunted. At night you can hear the strange cries of lost souls. Back when Oxford was first founded, evil ceremonies took place... and on a full moon silvery figures have been spotted floating between the trees..."

Jamie, enraptured by the story, jumped a mile when Mulder playfully hollered, "Boo!"

"Fox Mulder!" he cried, pinching his fingers together. "Ooo! Am I ever gonna get you!" Jamie chased him off the sidewalk and into the misty shadows. He finally cornered him against a large tree and held him fast. "Ah-ha! Now, I've got 'ya!" he exclaimed in delight.

"No, I've got you!" Mulder said, twisting round and holding Jamie fast. Their lips quickly became locked, Mulder rubbing his body against Jamie. The heat generating between them caused the chill to dissipate.

In a moment, they both froze... Somewhere in the distance, an unearthly whispering sound closed in around them.

~oo0oo~

The Leviathan roared. Its prey had alluded him, but now the Chosen One was so near that it could practically taste its blood on the wind. It drove the ancient creature into a frenzy. Slithering forward, it focused on the overpowering sensation...

~oo0oo~

Mulder stared backwards. He'd never heard anything quite like the inhuman whispering, then screaming that seemed to come from all around. He cut his eyes back to Jamie, and looked at him in concerned amazement. For Jamie's face had gone completely pale, eyes staring, hands outstretched.

"Jamie? Jamie!"

Shaking his head, he clutched the tree for support.

"What's the matter? Are you alright?"

Jamie stared at him blankly. "I think so. I suddenly felt so odd. Like my mind was being drawn out of my body."

Mulder held onto his arm. "How are you feeling now?"

"A little better." Jamie rubbed his eyes and smiled faintly.

"Come on, I think we'd better get home." Mulder took Jamie's hand and helped him forward. The sound was moving ever nearer, and Mulder broke out into a jog. Soon the Halls of Residence came into sight, and he quickly ushered Jamie inside. The sound started to fade and Mulder sighed in relief.

"Well, you wanted some real ghosts," Jamie reminded him.

Mulder thrust the Teddy bear into Jamie's hands. He peered out of a window but could only make out an impenetrable fog clinging to the ground. He looked back at Jamie with a wry grin, "I told you I'd protect you."

Jamie brightened. "Um-hmm. I knew those ghosts couldn't be real."

"Why do you say that?" he asked a little defensively.

"Because if they were, you'd have been camping out in those woods trying to meet them," he said nervously, fighting to still the fear in his heart.

Mulder grinned. "Come on, Jamie. I think someone deserves a spanking for that!" He led the way upstairs, staring back at the darkness.

~oo0oo~

The following afternoon, Mulder did a quick investigation into the mysterious sound that had chilled him so. The effect it had on Jamie truly frightened him. Something was nagging at the back of his mind, it was right on the tip, but he couldn't quite reach it yet. He'd asked around and no-one else seemed to hear anything strange. Ryan had laughed, saying that Mulder was turning more and more into "Weird Wickham", the eccentric don who lived on campus.

He hurried inside the theatre building to escort Jamie home after rehearsals, something he intended to do from now on. Peeking inside the stage area, he found most of the drama students dressed in period clothing. They were all standing around their teacher, about to break up. Venturing inside, he stood by the doorway searching for Jamie. There he was in the center of the group, standing beside a devilishly handsome young man with red hair. Mulder felt a pang of irrational jealousy. 'That must be his friend Sebastian,' he thought. His musings were interrupted by what Jamie was wearing. His costume was red velvet with a white bucanneer shirt, making him look a bit like Little Lord Fauntleroy. He was so damned sexy and the ideas raging in his mind caused a familiar stirring in Mulder's jeans.

Looking up, Jamie caught his eye and waved. Rushing away from the other actors, he drew in close to Mulder. "Hey, you!"

"Hey," Mulder replied huskily. "I wanted to walk you home."

Jamie smiled. "How did I ever get so lucky? I'll just be a few minutes." He turned to go back but Mulder caught his arm.

"Jamie, see if you can wear the costume home," he leaned in and whispered.

Giving him a mischievious wink, Jamie returned to the group -- now very excited. Mulder took a seat on the aisle, and watched as they blocked out one more scene. Jamie's character received news that his true love had just arrived. Mulder snickered to himself, knowing that his idealistic Jamie would approve. He sat up as Jamie stumbled on stage, a hand flashing to his head. Something was definitely wrong... Mulder jumped to his feet. As if in slow motion, Jamie swayed and collapsed.

~* * * * *~

Darkness enveloped Jamie, uncontrollably drawing him into his mind's eye. Trapped in a nightmare, he found himself surrounded by an immense black void. A great, rushing echo invaded his senses.

"Up the airy mountain, Down the rushy glen, We daren't go a'hunting, For fear of little men."

The voice broke out into a fit of mocking laughter in his ears.

Somewhere in the distance silver shapes moved around a stone altar. As he moved closer, he saw thirteen cowled, gleaming shapes chanting low, and looming over someone lying on the stone. The cult leader wore a hideous mask that chilled Jamie. He inched closer, looked down and gasped. He was looking at a ghostly image of himself.

The cult's voices reached a crescendo of reverence and Jamie Two sat up, eyes glowing fiercely. He watched himself smile with malicious laughter. Suddenly, the horrifying scene began to recede into the distance.

Jamie ran away from the scene into the inky blackness, frightened in this dreamworld of ghosts. Stopping, he hugged himself from a surprising chill. He became aware of a shadowy figure standing behind him, its face turned away, crying in despair. Whirling around, his breath caught in his throat. Mulder sat alone and crying in the darkness.

His heart breaking from the sight of his love in such pain, Jamie reached out to him... but found his way barred by an invisible barrier... he pushed and pushed, but it was unyielding.

"I did everything I could to save him," Mulder wept.

"Mulder! Mulder!" Jamie called, but he was unable to hear him.

Mulder buried his face into his hands. "I can't go on... there's no reason... without Jamie."

Jamie's blood froze. "Mulder, no! I'm here! I'm right here!" As Mulder's sad form began to vanish, Jamie screamed at his unseen tormentor, "Stop this! Stop it!"

"Give into your destiny," a voice told him.

Jamie spun around only to be confronted by the ghostly image of himself. The phantom threw back his head and laughed, giving him a sly, malicious smile. He began to fade away, a sinister force radiating from his eyes. Shivering, Jamie heard an awful, whispering coming from all around. He covered his ears, unable to block the drowning tides of evil pulling him under. Something large appeared in the void, drawing him into its power. It moved closer, its terrifying form about to swallow him. Jamie screamed and closed his eyes...

[Next Episode: Digging Up Clues]

 

* * *

 

Title: Dangerous Undercurrents  
Author: Chad Moore  
Email:   
Feedback: Please!  
Archive: Yes, please tell me where  
Pairing: M/O  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Spoilers: None, this is pre-XF  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder belongs to CC and 1013, he's only being borrowed.  
Huge Beta Thanks: Bertina

* * *

Chapter Six: Leaving No Stone Unturned

Terrified, Jamie sat upright with a cry. Dazed and confused, he stared wide-eyed at the faces gathered around him on the stage. An extremely concerned Mulder was kneeling beside him.

"Jamie, are you alright?" asked Mulder.

"The dream..."

"What dream?" a voice broke in sharply.

Mulder took Jamie gently by the shoulders. Jamie blinked. "Mulder? Where am I?"

He rose and stretched. To Mulder's great relief, he seemed perfectly fine. "How do you feel?"

"Guess my body's trying to tell me to take it easy. I fainted, that's all," he said, brushing away several hands attempting to help him. "I had the strangest dream."

"What dream?" again, a voice demanded. Jamie turned to find that it's owner was Sebastian.

Mulder was alarmed. "Don't you remember what happened?"

"What's going on?"

"There's been a murder..."

~oo0oo~

Vice-Chancellor William Blair III sat behind his desk listening impatiently while Inspector Trevor Winston related the details of a student's death. Finally after taking as much of the man's droning as he could stand, the Vice-Chancellor cleared his throat.

"How did he die? Were there any signs of violence?"

"Not exactly, though there was a mark on his neck... By the look of him, he didn't die easily."

"It is never easy to die," said the Vice-Chancellor enigmatically.

"You're taking this all rather lightly, sir," Trevor observed.

"Not at all, inspector. I'm considering this very carefully indeed."

"What do you mean? There's a killer on the loose. This is the second death under the same circumstances... or are you going to tell me its the Ghosts of Oxford at work?"

The Vice-Chancellor took this stinging rebuke calmly. "There's no need for flippancy. As your own words have specified, the woods are supposed to be haunted. Can you imagine what would happen when the news of this mysterious death leaks out?"

Trevor ticked this over in his mind. "Sure, there'll be a great deal of publicity..."

"Publicity, ha! The university would be turned into a circus for every lunatic in the area!"

"Just what are you suggesting?"

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm only asking if you can keep this quiet."

"I don't see how I can, sir. The crime scene has already been cordoned off. The death of a student is bound to attract attention, and rightly so I might add."

The Vice-Chancellor's eyes narrowed. "How so?"

"The alumni, students, anyone associated with the university will be forced to take precautions until the killer is found."

"I see." The last thing Vice-Chancellor Blair needed was bad publicity. "I can impose a curfew for the time being."

~oo0oo~

Jamie's knees wobbled and Mulder reached out to support him. Lee Crawford, the campus drunk who had come on to him his first night in Oxford, was found dead... shortly after Jamie collapsed. He simply could not take it in. Helping him down from the stage, Mulder half-carried him up the sloping aisle toward the exit. He had a thousand questions to ask, but the important thing was getting Jamie home safely.

"Jamie, please wait!" Sebastian called, hurrying after them. "It's very important."

Mulder looked back at him. "Not now," he said.

"You've had that dream before, haven't you?" Sebastian's tone was sharp, almost accusing.

"I said leave him alone," Mulder warned. "It doesn't matter, it's over now."

Fuming silently, Sebastian watched the lanky man escort Jamie away. 'Oh but it does matter!' he thought darkly. He had to find out about Jamie's dream... If he was the Chosen One... It all made logical sense... The pieces fit.

~oo0oo~

Outside, Mulder helped Jamie along. His heart still thudded from the panic he'd felt seeing Jamie fall. He exhaled deeply, the weather had taken a drastic turn. Oddly for an Autumn night it was oppressively warm. A trickle of sweat appeared on his forehead. Hearing a commotion up ahead, Mulder steered them away from the crime scene. A number of students had gathered in their pyjamas, standing just outside the roped off area.

Mulder's grip on Jamie weakened. He watched as Jamie leaned back against a building, eyes closed, breathing heavily. "Is a storm coming?" he asked.

"What?" Mulder was confused.

"I can feel it through my clothes." Jamie's hands gripped at the folds of his costume. "The question is, does he know what's about to happen?"

He's in some kind of trance, Mulder thought. "Jamie, what can you see?" he asked carefully.

"Undercurrents... bringing things to the surface." Suddenly, his eyes flashed open, and for a moment his mind went blank.

"Jamie," Mulder called urgently.

Jamie grabbed him in a terrified hug. "Mulder, what's happening to me?"

Mulder patted his back soothingly, staring back at the crime scene. "It's all right. We're going home now." Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, Mulder started to lead him away again.

From within the crowd, Phoebe Green watched with daggers in her eyes. Hot, heavy drops of rain began to fall.

~oo0oo~

Back inside their flat, Mulder turned on a small fan to circulate the air. He started to help Jamie out of the elaborate period costume.

"Jamie, what can you tell me about your dream?"

"I can't remember," he admitted. "It seems so far away now."

Mulder thought of Sebastian's odd questioning, and decided to find out what was so important about a dream. "Have you had it before?"

"Yes," he answered hesitantly. "The images fade so quickly." For a moment he looked haunted.

Shrugging Jamie out of the buccaneer shirt, Mulder's eyes focused on the extraordinary birthmark between his shoulder blades. Where had he seen that image before?

"This time it wasn't just a dream, was it?" Mulder continued.

Jamie turned, about to protest, but Mulder held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, okay! I'll let you rest. We can talk about it later."

"Thanks," he smiled. Kissing Mulder, he laid down on the bed feeling totally drained. Soon he closed his eyes and his breathing grew even. Mulder drew himself close and settled down to watch Jamie sleep. He didn't understand the dangerous situation brewing around his lover, but he had every intention of finding out exactly what was going on.

~oo0oo~

The following day, the school was abuzz with the news of Lee Crawford's death. Students gathered in whispered huddles, the old legends passing from one campus to the next. Mulder felt a mixed sensation of exhilaration and fear. The prospect of a real supernatural mystery made his skin tingle, but knowing that Jamie was somehow connected truly frightened him. There were too many unanswered questions... Jamie's premonitions of doom; the murder of Vincent Tucker soon after Jamie saved the man's life; the birthmark; Jamie's collapse the moment Lee was killed...

Mulder shook his head and stared up at the sky. He gives into love and falls for a guy who's a walking, talking enigma. Were the Fates enjoying this? He was more determined than ever to get to the bottom of this. There was no way in hell he'd lose Jamie.

As the day continued, Mulder made himself a list of every event that had happened; attempting to draw some conclusion. All roads lead to Jamie.

Walking inside the student union for lunch, he froze as several eyes turned on him. Feeling somewhat embarrassed, he stared back at the faces.

"Did I just step in something?"

Ryan, Alison and Phoebe moved toward him. The grim expressions on their faces did nothing to soothe Mulder's troubled mind.

"How's Jamie?" Ryan asked.

"News sure travels fast," Mulder said. "He's going to be fine, thanks."

A visibly irate Phoebe marched up to Mulder. "Well, long time no see."

Mulder shuffled his feet nervously; he'd never cared for scenes. "Yes, well, busy and all."

Phoebe folded her arms. "You know I find it a bit odd that ever since your little 'friend' arrived all of these deaths have occurred."

Mulder's face flushed red in anger. Alison sighed, Phoebe had about as much tact as a bull in a China shop. "Really, Phoebe! Circular logic will only make you dizzy!"

"Coming from you, that's a compliment," she shot back. "Mulder, honestly, can you deny it? Jamie arrives and all of these weird things start happening."

"Phoebe, why don't you sit down and shut up!" Alison hissed. "That attitude of yours would fit in nicely at a cemetery!"

"I really don't have time to listen to a conspiracy theory," Mulder began, then blinked. "What did you say?"

"She was just being rude," Phoebe replied.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Mulder practically hopped agitatedly. "You mentioned a cemetery?"

"Yes," Alison said slowly.

"That's it!" Mulder cried. He became a flurry of activity, reaching out he swung Alison around, and kissed her on the cheek. "You're a genius!"

He hurried out of the building leaving his incredulous friends behind. A stunned Alison turned to Ryan. "What did I say?"

~oo0oo~

Staring forlornly out of a window, Jamie was deeply troubled. Certainly his fainting spell last night was due to exhaustion? Whatever was happening, it was scaring Mulder. A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Carolyn," she announced from the other side.

Smiling, Jamie opened the door and the blonde ball of energy bounced into the room. She immediately flung her arms around him. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he said, hugging her back.

"I heard about what happened last night," she explained.

"I think it scared Mulder worse than it did me. He made me promise to stay in bed today."

Carolyn nudged his shoulder. "Be a lot better if he was here with you, huh?"

"Carolyn!" He turned beet red, then laughed. "Yes, it would!" In that instant, a strong chill ran down his spine. He suddenly felt very afraid for Carolyn. "Don't go out tonight," he said insistently, changing the mood.

"What? Why do you say that?" she asked.

Jamie shook his head stubbornly. "Just a... feeling. Stay home tonight."

They both jumped when the door crashed open and a very breathless Mulder ran inside. Without a word he snatched up Jamie's coat and gloves, then grabbing his hand, Mulder pulled him out into the corridor.

"Hi Carolyn, bye Carolyn," Mulder called over his shoulder.

Jamie looked back inside before being hauled away. "Carolyn, remember what I said... Mulder wait!"

Giggling, Carolyn shook her head. Those two were really quite a pair. She bit her lip, though, deciding to follow Jamie's advice.

~oo0oo~

"Mulder, what on earth are we doing here?" Jamie asked, standing before the old wrought iron gates of an Oxford cemetery.

Taking him by the hand, Mulder lead him inside. "There's something you have to see."

Jamie shivered and huddled closer to him. The weather had turned bitterly cold compared to last night. Crushing mounds of dry leaves underfoot, the pair made their way through row upon row of tombstones. The bare limbs of trees hung over the path mournfully. It all gave Jamie the creeps.

"I came up here a week after I arrived in Oxford," Mulder began to explain.

"Let me guess, it's haunted," Jamie said smugly.

Mulder gave him a sly grin. "Right the first time!"

Jamie nodded. "I'm not scared if that's what you're thinking. It feels exciting."

Mulder indicated something with his head. "There's something ahead you might find interesting."

Leading him off the path, their feet sank into the thick grass. "Mulder, what's this?" Jamie pointed at a rusted gated area set way back from the main cemetery. Beyond was a long row of gravestones. "There's more ahead; what is it?"

"Take a closer look," Mulder told him, letting go of his hand.

Stepping within, Jamie moved tentatively toward the nearest marker and knelt down. The first stone read:

Here lyeth Jerimiah Patterson In darkness did he live and die 1082-1103

Beneath the inscription was a carved symbol of a snake swallowing its tale. Jamie gasped in horror, his gloved hands hugging his shivering body. Mulder watched him examine the long row.

"You recognize it, don't you?" he asked.

Jamie simply nodded, transfixed by a piercing howl in the wind as if restless spirits were trying to tell them something. The symbol was depicted on every single stone; the symbol that was the exact image of the birthmark he bore.

"Let's get back home," he said, standing he turned to run, but Mulder gripped his arm.

"No," he said, firmly.

"I don't want to stay, Mulder..." At that moment a thick gust sent a whirlwind of leaves flying. "Look, I saw something!"

Breaking away, Jamie rushed forward and Mulder had to jog to keep pace with him. He eventually caught up with him on the last row, which wasn't as overgrown. Jamie stood looking down in a freshly dug grave.

"Who is this one waiting for?" he wondered quietly.

Mulder walked down the row, reciting the years aloud. "1733, 1783, 1833, 1883, 1933." He stopped before the open hole in the ground.

"1983," finished Jamie.

"Every fifty years," Mulder chewed over. Jamie turned. Mulder was really frightened, but why?

"Don't worry, Mulder, I'm not going to end up as worm food," Jamie exclaimed, suddenly bolting away.

The spunkiness Mulder had first fallen in love with had returned. He sighed in amazement, then took off after him.

"Slow down, Jamie!"

Jamie stopped his helter-skelter progress. "I was thinking we should go into town and find the records office..." He started off involuntarily.

Mulder said gently, "Not that way, let's try our luck somewhere else first."

"Which way?"

"That way," Mulder said, leading him in the opposite direction.

~oo0oo~

"Hello?" Mulder called, knocking on the large oak door. When no-one answered Jamie pushed it open and went ahead. "Oh look, it's open!"

Mulder shook his head and quickly followed him. They'd found the path again and he'd lead Jamie to the caretaker's cottage. He remembered well the night he'd visited the cemetery and how the old man how run him off -- to tell the truth, the caretaker was scarier than any ghost.

Inside, the darkened cottage was packed floor to ceiling with shelves containing folder filled documents and enormous books. Peering in the gloom Mulder sighed, "What I wouldn't give for a flashlight."

Picking up the closest file, he blew a thick mist of dust off. Jamie coughed and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Phew! Are you sure we'll find what we're looking for in here?" he asked skeptically.

"It's our best bet," Mulder replied. "Either that or obtain a permit to question the register in town."

"Point taken," Jamie said, helping him search.

"What are you doing in here?" a gruff voice demanded.

Mulder and Jamie whirled around to find the very angry caretaker standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hi," Jamie said, nervously.

"We were just..." began Mulder.

"Just snooping!" The caretaker walked right up to Mulder and examined him up and down. "I remember you all right, the ghost hunter. You come to awaken the dead in my house, boy?"

"Now hang on a minute!" Mulder protested.

Jamie quickly intervened. "Um, I must apologize. We're not doing any harm, sir. Mr. Mulder is helping me with a research project for school."

"Is he now? Well, a nice young man like you shouldn't let a crackpot like this lead you around," the old man snorted.

Jamie gave him his most charming smile. "I can assure you, he's just a little eccentric."

The old man relented. "Well, I could maybe let you look around. How can I help you?"

"Would you?" Mulder had to admit Jamie was good. One of his bewitching smiles had worked! "I'm researching the history of the cemetery and I was told you'd be the best person to ask."

"Aye, its true. My family has always been caretakers of this old place."

"What can you tell me about the gated off area with the snake symbols?"

A fearful look passed over the old caretaker's face. He reached out and gripped Jamie's arm fiercely. "Hey!" Mulder shouted.

"Don't go near there!"

"Why not?"

"That place is filled with the lost souls of boys with evil in their hearts," he explained cryptically.

Mulder quickly cut in. "Where can we find the records for it?" He followed the old man's cutting gaze.

"Never you mind! Look for anything else you want, just stay clear of that evil place!" With that, the man turned and left.

Jamie sighed. "Well, at least we can search for the records."

"How's your arm?" asked Mulder, massaging it through his jacket.

"It's okay," Jamie smiled from his touch.

"Oh," said Mulder. "I thought he just winked at you."

"Cheeky!" Jamie said, moving through the room.

Mulder watched him, worry setting in once more. Jamie seemed to have no memory of being afraid.

"There's got to be a clue somewhere in all this," Jamie said, moving past a bookcase.

"How about here?" asked Mulder, standing before a bureau. He opened the bottom doors and extracted a very large tome. "Eureka!"

"But, how did you..."

"Know?" Mulder finished for him and touched the side of his nose three times.

Jamie's eyes sparkled with realization. "When you mentioned the records, you watched the caretaker's reaction?" Mulder smiled back winningly. "Clever!" Jamie said, squeezing in beside him.

Together, they began to scan the dates, names and sketchy details surrounding each death. "Each one died in or around the center of Oxford," Jamie observed.

"And the university is built in the exact center," Mulder surmised. "There's something else."

"What?"

"Do you see who commissioned the graves?"

Jamie followed Mulder's finger down the list, each surname was exactly the same. "Wickham?"

"Exactly," Mulder nodded. "And there's a Professor Douglas Wickham living on campus..."

Jamie swallowed hard, reading the entry for 1983. "And he ordered a grave dug for this year..."

[Next Episode: He Is The Chosen One]

 

* * *

 

Title: Dangerous Undercurrents  
Author: Chad Moore  
Email:   
Feedback: Please  
Archive: Yes  
Rating: NC-17 (explicit m/m)  
Status: WIP  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Spoilers: None, this is pre-XF  
Huge Beta Thanks: Bertina  
Disclaimers: Fox Mulder belongs to CC and 1013. Azathoth and the Great Old Ones are creations of H.P. Lovecraft and are now the property of Arkham House.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Embrace The Darkness

Sneaking between the shadows Mulder held Jamie's hand tightly. It was well into the evening and the setting sun created strategic hiding places over Oxford University. Both of them were determined to see Professor Douglas "Weird" Wickham and question him about his family's involvement with the mysterious deaths in the cemetery. It was Mulder's first solid clue to learning if there was a connection to Jamie.

Unfortunately, seeking out Weird Wickham would have to wait until tomorrow. With Vice-Chancellor Blair's new curfew in effect, no one was allowed out after dusk. He'd gone through an entire bag of sunflower seeds on the walk back from the cemetery, leaving a Hansel-like trail.

Flitting closer to the Halls of Residence, Mulder quickly ducked and pressed his body against Jamie's. A campus security guard walked dangerously close to the hiding pair. Mulder didn't dare breathe; instinctfully covering Jamie's mouth with his hand. When the guard finally passed on by, Mulder exhaled and smiled at Jamie. This was turning out out to be pretty exciting. Would his future consist of hiding in shadows to chase after mysteries?

Jamie had a slightly disappointed look on his face from the break in body contact. Taking his hand once more, Mulder lead him round a corner, not noticing how his eyes flashed an electric green. Ducking inside the Halls, Mulder peered out of the nearest window to make sure they hadn't been spotted. "Whew! I think we made it," he said, turning back to Jamie. "Jamie?"

He found that Jamie was already ascending the staircase, gesturing silently with his finger for Mulder to follow him. Walking inside the open door of their flat, Mulder stood within the empty room. "Jamie, where did you go? I know you're disappointed that we couldn't see the professor tonight but,..."

Mulder jumped as the door slammed closed and was quickly locked. Moving out from behind it, Jamie concentrated his gaze on Mulder. The animal-like lust radiating from those bright green eyes caused Mulder's cock to twitch into life. He swallowed hard. Jamie pressed a finger to his mouth and whispered, "Shhh."

Yanking up Mulder's bulky white sweater over his head, Jamie tossed it to the floor. With a gentle push, Mulder toppled backwards onto the bed. He looked up in surprise as Jamie peeled off his jacket, shirt and pants, then used his teeth to remove his gloves. The growing bulge throbbed in the confines of Mulder's pants. Seeing Jamie taking charge like this filled him with an aching need.

Jamie's hands massaged their way up Mulder's thighs with the gentle touch he longed for. In a few seconds, Jamie had them unfastened and climbed onto the bed with catlike grace. He knelt down and softly kissed Mulder's belly, his tongue touching the sweet surface and making its way up Mulder's chest. Jamie attacked one of his firm pecs with hungry lips, the sensation causing Mulder to suck in a deep breath. Moaning lightly, Mulder closed his eyes and laid his head back. Gripping Mulder's hands, Jamie held them above his head. Continuing its journey upwards, Jamie's mouth fastened onto Mulder's neck with vampiric enthusiasm.

Leaning forward, his lips covered Mulder's, inviting his tongue inside. Jamie licked and sucked on it greedily. Breaking contact for a moment, he kissed Mulder's left ear. "Do you have any idea how much I need you?" he whispered huskily.

Positioning his body, Jamie writhed atop Mulder's crotch. Suddenly, Mulder's face broke into a wicked, knowing grin. He held onto Jamie's behind and rubbed the growing bulge into him. Unable to wait any longer, Mulder reached beneath him and pulled his jeans and underwear completely off. He then took both of their hard cocks in hand and slowly started to stroke.

Jamie squeaked in surprise when Mulder slipped him over onto his back. Mulder grinned, lowering his head between Jamie's legs. Before Jamie could react, Mulder's mouth swallowed his dick halfway down his throat. Overwhelmed by the heat of Mulder's magnificent oral muscles, Jamie moaned softly.

Taking hold of Mulder's long, thick shaft Jamie inhaled it all the way down to the base. They both rolled around passionately on the bed, locked in a perfect sixty-nine. Jamie's silky mouth moved happily along Mulder's cock, making him tremble uncontrollably. Closing his eyes, Mulder's forehead broke out into a sweat as a heavy, masculine scent filled the room.

With a burst of energy, Jamie rolled on top and Mulder enjoyed being under him. Jamie managed to tear himself away from Mulder's mouth-watering cock long enough to suck in his balls. In response, Mulder bucked wildly. With his slender fingers, Jamie spread Mulder's ass cheeks wide to play with the tight, moist hole. Wrapping his lips back around the throbbing shaft, Jamie took one of his long, index fingers and slowly inserted it.

Writhing below, Mulder moaned from the incredible sensation. The way Jamie lovingly sucked on his dick and fingered his hole made his mind reel. He thought he would come at any moment. Arching his body, he knew he was at the point of no return when Jamie slid in another finger. When Jamie spit out his saliva coated cock, Mulder panted, "Jamie, I've got... to have you... now!"

At this, Jamie released him and Mulder grabbed a fluffy pillow and plumped it under his head, anxious and excited by the new role Jamie had taken on. As Jamie positioned himself, Mulder moved his hips so that his ass was up and ready. He grabbed a fistful of the bedspread when Jamie dived down and slipped his tongue all along Mulder's spread crack. Then, he rubbed his hard cock against it.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Mulder's eyes crackled fiercely. "You better believe it!"

Having lubed him well, Jamie took his time and entered Mulder slow and easy. He forced himself to breathe as the incredible feeling took his breath away. Mulder held his gaze, aching for him to continue. He reached around and firmly gripped Jamie's ass, forcing him deeper inside. All the way in, Jamie folded Mulder's legs down. Mulder moaned from the heat Jamie was creating as he began to pump up and down.

Mulder's eyes rolled back; he was in pure heaven. His head pressed into the pillow and Mulder screamed out in mind-blowing pleasure when Jamie's pistoning cock touched his prostate. Keeping one hand on Mulder's shoulder, Jamie quickly reached down with the other, wrapping it around Mulder's twitching prick, which was slick with precome. The combined action sent hot jolts through Mulder's glistening body.

Jamie shuddered as Mulder's exquisite hole tightened around his dick. He gasped for air as he fired a molten load deep inside Mulder. With Jamie filling him, Mulder also came, crying out with shocked pleasure and surprise.

"Wow!" Mulder exhaled deeply. Smiling, he pulled Jamie down and held onto him possessively. Gazing into his sparkling green eyes, Mulder gave him a full, deep throat kiss of passion. In a short while, Mulder drifted off to sleep, holding Jamie beside him.

~oo0oo~

The next morning, Mulder and Jamie stood outside of an ivy covered brick building. Professor Wickham lived within one of the rooms and, according to local tales, was rarely seen. Mulder's body still tingled from the exotic night of lovemaking. He was pleased that Jamie was so gung-ho about seeking the truth. It was a dream come true to find someone so willing to accept the unexplained. But why did it all have to revolve around Jamie? Hopefully, they were about to find out.

Finding a blue door with several notices tacked on, Mulder rapped on it sharply. "Come in," a voice called from the other side.

Venturing within, they found a sitting room that wouldn't look out of place in a museum. Artefacts from all over the world, most notably Tibet and India, littered a room already brimming with more books than you could possibly shake a stick at. The aroma of valerian hung heavy in the air.

Turning in a complete circle, they both looked for the source of the voice. Mulder paused and pointed up to a golden figurine above the door. "Ganasha, the elephant god," he said.

Jamie peered at the little elephant sitting crosslegged like a Buddha. "The remover of all obstacles," he smiled, mythology being his best subject.

"The Ganasha can help you surmount any barriers," a voice said from behind.

Mulder and Jamie whirled around to find a short, old man with white hair wearing a tweed suit and glasses pushed down to the end of his nose. For all intents and purposes, he was the very picture of an Oxford don.

"Professor Wickham?" asked Mulder uncertainly.

"What can I do for you? I don't get many visitors, you know."

Jamie suddenly felt very guilty for barging into the man's home. "I'm sorry, Professor. This is Mulder and I'm Jamie."

Mulder cut in. "Basically, we're here about a lot of strange occurrences. I think that you might be able to help us."

The little man cleared away a stack of papers from a nearby chaise lounge. "Yes, yes, have a seat, dear boys. Would you like some tea?"

Impatient, Mulder was about to protest but Jamie squeezed his arm. "Yes, please," he nodded at the professor.

~oo0oo~

Knocking firmly on flat 34-B, Sebastian waited outside for a few moments then tried the doorknob. Finding it unlocked, he ventured inside the room. Looking around the quarters, the only thing he detected was the fresh smell of sex clinging to the walls. He slammed his hand down on a desk in frustration. He had to find Jamie and quickly!

~oo0oo~

Setting down a tray of tea before the two young men, Professor Wickham took a seat across from them. "Now, why don't you tell me about why you're here," he said, offering Mulder a cup.

"You've heard about the two murders?" Mulder prompted.

Wickham gave them a faraway look. "Murders? When did they happen?"

"The first one took place several nights ago, and the second was just the other day."

"My memory's getting really touchy these days," replied Wickham scratching his head. "But it does seem like I remember reading something about them."

"You see, professor, we encountered something strange near the woods," Mulder explained. "It started with a whispering."

"What whispering?" Wicked asked, alarmed.

Mulder felt like he was getting somewhere at last. "When we were on our way home, there was a strange sound and it had an odd effect on..." He bit his lip.

"On who?"

"It was like a whispering, wasn't it Jamie?" Mulder carefully continued.

"Yes," he nodded. "Very quietly... screaming."

The professor sat up, suddenly very serious. "You do know that there are... things out there in the night that are best left alone?"

"That's why we're here," Mulder told him, protectively holding Jamie's hand. "Professor Wickham, we've learned that something happens in Oxford every fifty years."

Jamie, whose initial excitement was rapidly turning into fear, stood up and began to pace around the room. Wickham smiled after him. "A delightful boy." Then, the old man leaned forward conspiratorially in his chair. "What do you seek?" he asked Mulder pointedly.

Mulder, slightly taken aback, didn't know how to answer. "The truth."

Wickham nodded sagely as if this was all he needed to hear. Keeping one eye on Jamie as he wandered through the room, the professor poured a variety of charts before Mulder. Spreading the largest out on the cluttered coffee table, Mulder helped him weight it down with a jeweled box. It was a rough drawing of the moon and stars, erratic lines converging between them. Mulder's eyes danced over the ink stained schematics written in many hands.

"It all began in the twelfth century," Wickham explained while Mulder's keen eyes continued their examination. "As far back as anyone in Oxford can remember there have been tales of witchcraft."

Mulder nodded, glancing across at Jamie. "Yes, I'm well aware of the legends."

"Hardly legends, young man," the professor scoffed. "We take the Old Ways very seriously around here."

"How long has your family been here?" Mulder asked, desperate to learn why the Wickhams had been secretly burying bodies every fifty years.

"Oh, ever since the university was founded, about the time Henry II banned students from attending school in Paris."

"What can you tell me about the graves?" Mulder pressed.

Fear shone in the old man's eyes. "What do you know, hmm?"

"I know that Wickhams have commissioned graves for young men as far back as the eleven-hundreds," Mulder told him without batting an eye. "It's very important that I know why, professor."

The professor pointed down to the star charts. "This is why, my boy. For centuries a coven has been trying to return their ancient cult to supremacy."

Jamie stopped examining an astrolabe. He'd been listening the entire time, and the conversation sent a chill up his spine. "A real coven, with real witches?" he said, turning toward them. "There's been murders in Oxford for over 800 years and no-one's noticed? That's nonsense!"

"Hardly nonsense when you consider that the deaths were caused by something more horrible than you could possibly imagine," Wickham said.

"Apparently their plans were thwarted?" asked Mulder.

"Yes, due in part to my family... the first Wickham learned of the cult much to his detriment. You see, his companion, a young Scot, was chosen as a sacrifice to Azathoth."

Mulder felt his heart pound in excitement as he processed the information. "Azathoth, but isn't that supposed to be one of the Great Old Ones?" Mulder recognized the name from the many legends he read as a child.

"Yes, an ancient, evil incomprehensible being," Wickham answered grimly. "Every fifty years a Chosen One is born. Fortunately the members of my family have been intrusted with the task of tracking them down before the cult can. This time things are different."

"How so?" asked Mulder quickly.

Wickham slapped his hands together in defeat. "I haven't been able to find the new one. You see my boy, according to my calculations," he pointed to one of the charts, "there will be a lunar eclipse in three days. At exactly midnight the cult will sacrifice their Chosen One who will then deliver Azathoth into the world."

"How will they know the Chosen One?" Mulder asked in a hushed voice.

"Each boy is born with the mark of the naga."

"The naga?"

"Yes, a representation of the Old One swallowing the world. The cult sends out a spirit familiar in the shape of an Elder Thing, it can sense the Chosen and attacks anyone who comes into contact until it can find him."

Mulder nodded, full of dread as his suspicions were confirmed. "But the graves, what will you do to stop this?"

The professor ignored his question, instead focusing at the task in hand. "This is more important. If they're not stopped, the Great Old Ones will dominate and conquer by astral influence. If they gain control, man will become mindless slaves."

Mulder held up his hands. "Okay, I'm convinced."

Looking up, Wickham saw Jamie entering a curtained off alcove. "Here," he said, handing Mulder a worn book. "There are the notes my ancestors have collected."

Mulder immediately poured over the old, fragile papers. He was so close to finding an answer that he didn't notice the professor moving away.

Jamie stood looking down at a leather bound book on the podium. Emblazoned on its cover was the exact same snake symbol marking his back and the stones at the graveyard. Taking a deep breath he seemed oddly drawn to it. He wanted to call out for Mulder but his voice caught in his throat. Without warning, the book flipped open of its own accord, the pages turning rapidly.

"Woah," Jamie whispered.

The book halted its ghostly page turning on the exact center. A little hesitantly at first Jamie stepped closer to stare down at the images. It was a fresco of thirteen cowled figures forming a semi-circle around a stone. Jamie's heart skipped in fear, the representation a living playback of his haunting nightmares. What shocked him even worse was the illustration of a figure levitating a few feet from the stone; a thick black mist surrounding him.

Sensing a presence, Jamie whirled around. Professor Wickham glared at him accusingly. "I knew there was a reason for you to visit Weird Wickham! He is the Chosen One!" He lashed out and gripped Jamie's arms roughly. "You will bring nothing but evil into this world!"

Jamie backed away and stumbled against the podium. "Me, how?!"

"You were born for one purpose and one purpose only! Azathoth must not live through you!"

Mulder, alerted by the shouting, grabbed the professor's arms and pulled him away. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"The boy must be stopped for the survival of us all!" Wickham's eyes flashed feverishly back to a terrified Jamie. "Boy, do you want more deaths laid at your feet?" He turned and gestured frantically at Mulder. "Do you really want to see him die? DO YOU?!"

Hot tears rolling free, Jamie pushed his way past the two struggling men. "No! I've got to get out of here!" he cried and raced outside.

"Look what you've done!" Mulder shouted vehemently, anger overwhelming him.

The professor clutched at his arm. "You're aiding in the destruction of mankind! No matter what you feel for that boy, he will become a vessel for evil!"

"All those graves! Your family has been killing innocents for all these years when you should've been doing something to stop the cult!" Mulder spat, his heart pounding in his ears. "I won't let you hurt Jamie!"

Tearing himself free, Mulder dashed out of the open doorway.

~oo0oo~

Mulder ran through a series of marbled archways searching desperately for Jamie. Learning of his predestined fate had filled Mulder with a fear he hadn't known in years. He didn't care what he had to do, or how far he had to go, but he would not lose someone else he loved again.

There, across the campus he saw Jamie's frightened figure running aimlessly. Mulder took off in pursuit, his long legs carrying him closer and closer.

"Jamie! Jamie, stop!" he shouted. Reaching out, Mulder took hold of his arm and twisted him around. Jamie's face was a mask of tears.

"No, Mulder! I have to get away from here! You have to stay away from me!"

"No, you can't leave me! You can't!"

Jamie tried to wrench his arm free, but it was no use. "Mulder, you'll die if I stay here!" How could he make him understand? Jamie loved Mulder with all his heart and he'd rather lay down his own life than let anything happen to him.

"We'll go away, somewhere safe. We can put Oxford behind us, Jamie," he began, tears forming in his eyes.

Mulder's willingness to give up everything just for him caused Jamie to fight him even more. "No, Mulder, you can't do that," Jamie said softly. "You have to stay and complete your education. Please Mulder, I know how important finding your sister is to you. You're the strongest, most loving man I've ever known. I will always love you, but you've got to let me go!"

Taking Jamie by the arms, Mulder forcibly lifted him off his feet, and Jamie cried out in surprise. Face to face, Mulder stared deep into his eyes. "Listen to me, Jamie! You and I are going to fight this together. You've brought more light and happiness into my life than I ever thought possible. I won't let a prophecy keep us apart!"

"Alright, whatever you say!" Jamie exclaimed, unable to fight any longer.

Setting Jamie back down, Mulder immediately wrapped his arms around him. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

Jamie sobbed into his shoulder and froze, remembering the devastated vision of Mulder in his nightmare. He stepped back and gripped Mulder's hands. "No, don't say that! You have to promise me that if something happens that you won't give up your quest."

"Jamie, nothing's going to happen," Mulder tried to reassure him.

"Promise me!"

"I promise," he said quietly.

Taking him by the shoulder Mulder lead Jamie over to a nearby bench. "Just look at you," he said, gently wiping his face.

Jamie pressed a hand against Mulder's own tears. With a crooked grin, Mulder pressed their forehead's together.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jamie in a quiet voice. "There's a cult and a mad professor after me, and some slithering horror in the night ready to kill anyone who's been near me."

Mulder kissed his forehead and held up Jamie's chin. "I don't want you to worry about anything, you hear me? I'm going to find someplace safe to keep you until the eclipse is over."

Holding onto Mulder for dear life, Jamie's heart raced in fear. 'Please watch over him,' he silently prayed.

~oo0oo~

As the afternoon sun cast an orange glow over the ancient Oxford buildings, Mulder was hurrying toward the gymnasium to find Ryan. He needed help and he needed it fast. He had to find a way to convince Ryan of the danger surrounding Jamie. Thinking about him quickened Mulder's pace. When they'd arrived back at their flat, Jamie was suffering from a headache and Mulder had given him a couple of sedatives he kept to help him through restless nights. Then, Mulder locked the door and found Carolyn, asking her to keep an eye on things.

Swinging open the gym doors, Mulder headed for the weight room. Scanning the large area he found Ryan in a corner lifting a barbell above his head. "Ryan!" he called, rushing over.

Setting down the weights, Ryan exhaled and gave Mulder an odd look. "It's been a while since you were last here. Animal, you really surprise me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and your little boyfriend," Ryan said. "Everyone's talking about you two."

Mulder sniffed impatiently, not in the mood to hear ignorant gossip. "Listen, I don't have time for this. Something terrible is going to happen to Jamie and I need your help. Can I count on you?"

~oo0oo~

Jamie lay half awake and half in dreams on his bed. He was feeling better for the time being. Carolyn had just left to get a Dr. Pepper from downstairs. He was glad that she was here instead of outside in the growing darkness. He began wondering how long it would be before this was all over. He wondered how much longer he had to live... The after image of those gravestones bearing the naga symbol haunted his memory.

Sinking deeper into the bed, Jamie fell into a half sleep. When he opened his eyes again, he gasped in surprise. Instead of Carolyn, Sebastian Beal was staring down at him.

"S-Sebastian," he stammered. "H-how did you get in here?"

"The door was open," he explained, gesturing behind him and Jamie saw that it was now closed. "I've been worried about you."

"About me, why?"

"Now come on, Jamie," he smiled, "let's not play games. I want you to tell me about your dream."

"No," he said firmly, not wanting to remember again. Sebastian was acting very shifty, and why were his hands clasped behind his back?

"Please, it's very important." His voice turned smooth and silky. "You must tell me."

~oo0oo~

"Mulder, you've got to be kidding," Ryan laughed at the wild story he'd just been told.

"I'm deadly serious," Mulder said through gritted teeth. "I need help protecting Jamie."

"From a cult and a whacko? C'mon, pull the other one! What has that kid been filling your head with?"

"How about the two murders, Ryan? Do you think that's funny? And it's just the start of hundreds unless we can stop it!"

~oo0oo~

Back at the flat, a defeated Jamie was giving Sebastian a rather sanitized version of his recurring dreams. Sebastian stared past him, deep in thought.

"What shape was the creature in your dreams? Was it a snake?" he probbed.

"Look, whose dream is this anyway?" Jamie kept one eye on the door, hoping that Carolyn would come back soon.

"Was it?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but how did you know?" Jamie felt a familiar chill as Sebastian smiled.

Staring at him in horror, Jamie opened his mouth to scream. As he drew breath, Sebastian clamped a white handkerchief soaked in a noxious fluid over his nose and mouth. Jamie struggled wildly for a moment and then went limp. Without hesitation, Sebastian lifted his body in his arms and moved away...

[Next Episode: Swallow The Moon]

 

* * *

 

Title: Dangerous Undercurrents  
Author: Chad Moore  
Email:   
Feedback: Please!  
Archive: Yes, just leave my name on it  
Status: WIP  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: M/O  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Spoilers: None, this is pre-XF  
Disclaimers: Fox Mulder belongs to CC and 1013. Azathoth and the Great Old Ones are creations of H.P. Lovecraft and are now the property of Arkham House.  
HUGE Beta Thanks: Bertina

* * *

Chapter Eight: Colony Of Devils

With darkness falling, Mulder ushered a skeptical Ryan inside the Halls of Residence before the curfew went into affect. A few students lingered in the lobby, but most were shut up in their rooms with blaring stereo systems shaking plaster from the walls.

Ryan, an unwilling warrior in Mulder's mad quest against a cult threatening Jamie, followed after him as he bounded up the stairs. Taking two at a time just to keep up, Ryan reached out and tugged on Mulder's sleeve.

"Hey man, do you really believe someone's going to break in and whisk Jamie away?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have asked you to come," he replied, matter of factly. With determination, Mulder continued on to the third floor. A sharp, piercing scream echoed along the hall. Racing forward, Mulder found Carolyn standing in the open doorway of his flat.

"Carolyn, what is it? What happened?" he asked. Looking within, he found the room empty and the bed in a shambles. The covers formed a puddle on the floor, next to a smashed picture frame. Mulder stood frozen amongst the debris. "Jamie," he whispered. Turning, he gripped an upset Carolyn's arms. "Jamie! Where is he?"

"I don't know!" she cried back.

"You said you'd watch over him," Mulder shouted.

Carolyn shook her head. "I locked the door behind me," she wailed.

"Mulder take it easy," interjected Ryan, who pryed his hands loose from Carolyn. Mulder started pacing the room, running a hand through his hair. His worst fears were becoming a reality.

"Maybe he left," Ryan suggested.

"No, he wouldn't. Jamie wouldn't leave me," Mulder said, feeling a nervous anger building up within him like a volcano. "Look at all this!" He gestured at the mess around him. His foot skidded across something on the floor and Mulder knelt to pick it up. His heart nearly broke as he held the photograph of him and Jamie in a shaking hand. Beside it was a letter, in Jamie's handwriting.

"Jamie was writing a letter home," Carolyn explained when Mulder touched it. "I promised I'd mail it for him when it was finished."

Outside, a deep roll of thunder resonated ominously. Carolyn stepped up to Mulder with tears in her large blue eyes. "Mulder, I'm so sorry. I had no idea anything would happen."

Mulder turned to her, his eyes lighting up. "Carolyn, did you see or hear anybody?"

"I left for only a minute to get a drink," she explained, covering her mouth with a hand. "There were so many guys standing around."

"Think, Carolyn! Any little thing could be important!"

"Mulder," Ryan protested.

"There was something," Carolyn replied slowly. "When I turned my back I thought I saw Jamie's friend going upstairs, but when I looked he was gone."

"What friend?" asked Mulder excitedly.

Carolyn bit her lip. "That actor guy, Sebastian Beal."

Mulder could've punched a wall. He should have followed his gut instincts!

~oo0oo~

Sebastian strode purposefully through the thick glade of trees, the still unconscious Jamie in his arms. The curfew had made stealing the Chosen One away very easily. Destiny was about to be fulfilled. The lights of the university shining in the distance, Sebastian smiled. Even if anyone saw him, he'd left a surprise. So absorbed in his reverent thoughts, he failed to realize that Jamie was beginning to awaken. As Sebastian passed along a familiar path, Jamie suddenly kicked and pummelled, throwing Sebastian off balance.

Breaking free, Jamie hit the ground and drowsily ran. Uncontrollably, he gasped and again felt a strange, pulling sensation in his mind.

Regaining his senses, Sebastian lashed out and Jamie crashed heavily to the ground. Like an unstoppable wave, Sebastian swooped down and clamped a cloth back over Jamie's mouth. In the last moment of consciousness, Jamie desperately clawed at the Saint Christopher around his wrist. When the struggles beneath him ceased, Sebastian breathed heavily and removed the handkerchief. He didn't want to harm the Chosen One; Jamie was still his friend. But after centuries of waiting, not even friendship could stop him. Hauling Jamie over his shoulder, Sebastian continued on, unaware of a piece of gold shining in the moonlight.

~oo0oo~

Mulder sat beside the window holding Jamie's unfinished letter in his hands. Where could he be now? He should have just carried Jamie right off the campus until it was all over.

He stared down at Jamie's handwriting...

'Grams, there's something I've never told you, but the day I left home I had a feeling, a tension building and waiting to break free. I'm not sure what will happen. You and mom both taught me to be strong and I'll always be thankful for that. Although I've wanted to run, I've decided to stay, hope and wait. For myself and for love. Yes, can you believe it? I've fallen in love and ...'

That's where the letter ended, unfinished.

Mulder's hands shook, an uncontrollable force of fury and pain sweeping over him. He felt like he could tear the university apart with his bare hands. How had this happened again? First Sam and now Jamie.

"No, I won't lose you, too!" he whispered aloud.

Ryan and Carolyn turned with a start as Mulder, his face flushed red, jumped to his feet and marched with a relentless purpose toward the door. Grabbing Mulder's shoulders, Ryan held back the steam engine will.

"Woah, hold it buddy. Where are you going?"

"I've only got three days before the eclipse," he said.

"I still don't understand any of this," bemoaned Carolyn.

"What is there to understand? A cult is going to sacrifice him!"

"You don't even know where to start looking, Mulder! And besides, why don't you contact the authorities? Jamie's missing, right?" Ryan took a deep breath, trying to make his friend see logical sense, but Mulder wouldn't have it.

"Go to the police? Oh yeah, I can just see it now: Officer, there's going to be a cult sacrifice in a few days which will usher in unspeakable evil..." Mulder threw his hands up. "I'm sure they'll call in Scotland Yard! Listen to me both of you, we don't have time!"

"Exactly," said a voice from the doorway.

The trio turned to find Professor Wickham standing with a leather satchel, watching them intently.

"You! What are you doing here?" demanded Mulder angrily.

"I came to warn you," the old man replied.

"Mulder, who is this?" asked Ryan curiously.

"Does the name Weird Wickham ring a bell, my boy, hmm?" the professor asked.

Carolyn gasped. "Are you really him?" She'd heard rumors of the reclusive professor.

"Indeed," he confirmed.

Mulder pulled away from Ryan's grip. "Professor, I don't want to argue with you, but you just might be my only hope."

Peering at the cluttered room, Wickham fixed Mulder with a steely gaze. "What's happened here? Where's the boy?"

Carolyn exchanged a nervous glance with Ryan, and the sadness in Mulder's eyes spoke volumes. "He's been taken, hasn't he?" the professor accused. "You wouldn't be told!"

Mulder urgently grabbed the older man's sleeve. "Wait! You have the information I need to save Jamie!"

Wickham slapped Mulder's hand away. "There isn't any time!"

"What do you mean?" asked Mulder, his eyes narrowing.

Professor Wickham hung his shoulders in defeat. "The calculations, my calculations, were wrong."

"What?" Mulder exclaimed.

"After you left I examined my notes again," he replied sadly. "The eclipse will take place tomorrow night."

Mulder's eyes danced feverishly as he processed this. His mind clicked over.

"What do you mean?" asked Carolyn, fearfully.

"There's still a chance to save him," Mulder broke in. "Look, I know who took him. If we track him down we'll find Jamie and put an end to this once and for all."

Wickham stared up at him. "Do you really believe that you can defeat an evil from the dawn of time?"

"I believe in the truth and I have a promise to keep."

Carolyn's heart pounded in her chest. Her dear friend had been taken away as a sacrifical lamb to a crazy cult. She'd always laughed at Foxy's stories, but here it was -- the strange, the paranormal, the unexplained -- staring her in the face. She only hoped that Mulder could convince Professor Wickham to help and... What was that? A chill ran over her skin, like morning frost on glass.

"Listen!" she whispered.

From out in the deserted hall came a loud whispering, accompanied by a slithering echo. Outside, against the shadowed walls, a huge glistening body was sliding toward them... the Leviathan had been summoned to this place. The aura of the Chosen One white hot nearby.

Mulder swallowed hard. It was the same nightmarish sound he and Jamie heard the night of the Autumn Festival.

"Come on," said the professor, quietly. "Let's get out of here."

Nobody moved.

"I can't move," whispered Carolyn, tearfully. She felt a scream rising in her throat. That sound! She'd heard it before, near the woods!

"My legs! I can't move my legs!" Ryan shouted.

The same paralyzing force took hold of Mulder. He breathed heavily, willing his frozen limbs to work. Wickham stared at the three young people and made a quick decision. From his coat pocket he took out a large pentagram and held it to his forehead; with his other hand he dropped his satchel and frantically searched.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on your legs," he instructed. "Do it, now!"

Not waiting to be told twice, Ryan and Carolyn snapped their eyelids shut. Only Mulder stared wide eyed at the approaching horror gliding down the hall toward them. Darkness clung to its grey-green snakelike body, velvet wings hanging by its sides, a head shaped like a flat five-pointed star, its tentacled mouth hissing.

Mulder's heart leapt to his throat in terror. It was a Shoggoth, an Elder Thing spoken of in ancient legends. This terrifying force could suck the life force from its victims... leaving them as a husk. Sweat trickled down Mulder's face and throat. The more he tried to move, the harder it became to draw breath. He knew he was going to die.

"Jamie, I'm sorry!" he cried.

Nearby Carolyn whimpered pitifully and even Ryan shivered in fear.

"Ah-ha!" the professor shouted. Mulder's eyes cut to him and watched in amazement as the elderly man extracted a glass jar full of white powder and hurled it at the hideous monstrosity.

An ear splitting roar resounded off the walls and Mulder, Carolyn and Ryan found that they could move once more. Sucking in great lungfuls of air, Mulder staggered past the professor and out into the corridor. Whipping a hand to cover his nose from an intense foul odor, Mulder gagged at the sight before him.

The legendary Leviathan, in the midst of a death throe, shuddered on the floor. Its body dried up rapidly, the outer skin cracking and dissolving. Crumbling like the dry leaves outdoors, its wings disintegrated into dust. Soon, the screeching stopped and the entire form became nothing more than a vicious, bubbling stain.

"Nasty," Professor Wickham coughed behind him.

"W-hat was in that jar?" stammered Mulder, still amazed from the sight of the creature and his near-death experience.

"Salt, my boy," he answered with a faint smile. "You know, I really quite enjoyed that!"

"Salt, of course," said Mulder. It was obvious. According to legend the Great Old Ones were a part of the Earth and why couldn't their creatures be destroyed with a mineral that was here before they were? It was simply brilliant.

"What happened?" asked Carolyn nervously. Mulder turned in surprise and found her leaning against Ryan for support.

"Didn't you see it?" he asked, full of excitement.

"I didn't see a thing," Ryan replied grudgingly. "All I know is that my legs couldn't move and now they can. Let's get out of here."

"Yes, let's!" Carolyn nodded, enthusiastically.

Mulder sighed and shook his head dejectedly. Actual proof of the supernatural and it shrivels up like a salted snail... typical! His thoughts snapped back to more pressing matters. He ran after his friends who were already halfway down the hall.

"Ryan, wait!" he called. "You promised to help."

Ryan turned. "Look Mulder, I'm going to get Carolyn home. I don't fancy going through another ordeal like that again!"

"Ryan, I'm fine now. Please help him find Jamie." Carolyn looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Professor Wickham appeared, wiping a spotted handkerchief across his brow. "I can assure you that you won't encounter anything like it, for now."

"For now?" questioned Mulder, sharply.

Wickham waved a hand dismissively. "Later my boy, later."

"Later? So you're willing to help now?" Mulder asked, skeptically. He was still wary of the man since he threatened Jamie.

"Yes," he nodded. "You must be out of your mind."

"So I've been told," Mulder said, glancing at his two friends.

The professor waggled a skinny finger at him. "It's up to us to sort out this awful business. But we must tread carefully."

"Good," said Mulder. "Ryan?"

Ryan thought for a few moments. He was a cut and dry, logical person. Not the type to believe in fairy stories. As much as he hated to admit it, something strange was definitely happening.

"Alright," he finally said. "Let's get Carolyn home."

~oo0oo~

A cold, wet sensation across his face shocked Jamie awake. Head aching, he tried to sit up on a straw mattress. A face swam dizzily before him; Sebastian's, his one-time friend, now kidnapper, wearing a dark, hooded cloak.

"You again?" Jamie asked, weakly.

"I'm sorry I had to drug you," he replied, his voice unexpectedly gentle. "The effects will soon pass." He made to wipe Jamie's brow with a damp rag but Jamie pushed his arm away.

"Where am I?" he asked. As far as he could see, they were inside a simple room, the walls were exposed rock with a very sturdy wooden door.

"Where you were always meant to be." The fanaticism growing in his voice made a fire spark in Jamie's eyes. Pulling himself up, Jamie stumbled forward and pounded frantically on the door.

"Mulder!" he shouted, futiley.

"Mulder," Sebastian repeated, dismissively.

"I have to find him!"

Sebastian moved up from behind. "You'll soon forget him, Jamie."

"No," Jamie said, firmly. He was determined not to let Sebastian see him cry.

"You have no choice, accept that." Sebastian touched his shoulder and it sent a chill through Jamie. Shoving his touch away, Jamie held onto the door for support.

"How can you say that?" he wondered aloud. "You were my friend... why are you doing this?"

Sebastian folded his hands and sat down on a stool beside the mattress. "Generations of my fathers have been waiting for this moment. Now the time is finally right. Our great god will live again, through you, Jamie."

Jamie shook his head sternly. "When Mulder finds me, you're going to wish..."

"I'm afraid your Mulder will never find you," Sebastian said. "That is the way it will be."

Shuddering, Jamie sensed a hidden meaning behind those words. "Oh." He turned and leaned against the door, listening to the steady drip-drop of water in the distance.

"What is it?"

"Oh, it's just that ever since I came to Oxford I knew something would happen. Not so much a feeling, but a certainty." He sighed heavily. "I just want to be away from here and back with the people I love."

"Jamie, you're on the brink of fulfulling your destiny," Sebastian replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Destiny," murmured Jamie under his breath.

~oo0oo~

Keeping close to the buidings, Mulder's group used the inky patches of the night to avoid the patrolling guards. The Vice-Chancellor's curfew was strict in the extreme. They couldn't afford to be caught now. Having safely brought a shaken Carolyn back to her flat, Mulder lead Ryan and Professor Wickham across one campus to the other.

"Damnit Mulder," hissed Ryan. "Do you mind telling us exactly where we're going?"

Mulder looked back. "To Sebastian's apartment. Jamie told me where it was and he could be there."

Pressing his back against a large tree swaying in the wind, Ryan sighed. "It's just that sneaking around wasn't part of the curriculum."

The professor, who still carried the leather satchel, hopped from foot to foot in agitation. "Can we go now, hmm?" he whispered. "We've got to find that boy before midnight!" Gesturing upward, Mulder and Ryan followed his gaze. A shadow had begun to pass in front of the moon.

Heart pounding furiously, Mulder cut his eyes back to the professor. When they found Jamie he'd have to watch the old man closely. He didn't trust him as far as he could throw him.

"Let's get going," Mulder advised, leading the way once more.

Crossing onto the next lawn, a pair of eyes watched them intensely in the darkness.

~oo0oo~

"Sebastian, please listen to me!" Jamie cried for the umpteenth time. "If you let them do this, everyone will be plunged into darkness and suffering. Is that what you want?"

Sebastian merely smiled and clasped the pentagram hanging from his neck. "You are so innocent. All will be open to you at the appointed hour."

Letting out a loud sigh of exasperation, Jamie marched in front of him. "You can't do this! I thought you were different, that you cared..." He turned away, eyes beginning to fill with tears. Jamie thought about the friend who had been there for him and it filled him with disgust and sadness. "Oh, just go away. I can't bear this."

"Jamie," Sebastian said with reverence. "You have been bestowed with the greatest honor in mankind's history. Your sacrifice will be swift, I promise."

~oo0oo~

Emerging from the garage apartment defeated, Mulder sood in the middle of a cobbled street staring up at the increasing darkness swallowing the moon. The professor had managed to jimmy open the lock, but the only thing they'd found inside were books on the occult. Not one single, solitary clue. Clenching his fists, Mulder's helpless fury threatened to erupt.

Ryan stood beside Weird Wickham. "Now what, professor?"

"In two hours it will be the end," he replied.

"I don't believe it," Ryan said, running across to Mulder. "Come on, Animal, think! Where would he have taken Jamie?"

Mulder hung his head. "I don't know."

Ryan swatted him in the arm. "Don't give me that! You're the true believer, aren't you? You're the one who keeps going on about aliens, ghosts and things that go bump in the dark. We're running out of time!"

Mulder gazed at him, clearly taken aback. He finally believed! "I wish I knew, Ryan. You don't know how badly."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes."

Ryan squeezed his shoulder. "We're going to find him."

The professor waved his hands frantically and stepped in between them. "We don't have time to stand here chatting! They must not get him to that altar!"

Mulder's eyes flashed dangerously. "What altar?"

"Hmm, what altar he says!" Wickham exclaimed. "At precisely midnight the cult will escort your boy to an altar where he will be sacrificed." He removed his glasses and wiped them on a handkerchief. "Oh, why didn't you let me take care of this yesterday?"

Mulder's blood boiled. As he was about to protest, Ryan shouted, "Hell!"

"Exactly, my dear boy! Hell on earth, unless those fanatics are stopped," the old man agreed.

"No! I just remembered something. The night we went skinny dipping at the lake, Jamie warned us not to go near the woods because it could be dangerous," Ryan explained.

"That's right! And Carolyn said she heard that creature in the forest!" Mulder shouted, already running back toward the university.

~oo0oo~

Racing at break-neck speed, Mulder had arrived on the edge of Oxford woods ahead of Ryan and a breathless Wickham. Close by, the lake was still and the half-shrouded moon reflected off its dark surface like glass. Mulder began to search, letting the loose branches tear at his skin. He was close, he could feel it.

"Come on, Jamie, give me a sign!" he called into the night.

Trudging through the underbrush, the professor and Ryan arrived. "Contrary to popular belief," the old man directed toward Mulder, "my ancestors searched this wood extensively and never found a thing."

Ryan snorted in derision. "Well, apparently your ancestors didn't have his determination."

Rounding trees, diving through thickets, Mulder searched the area. Soon, Ryan and the professor joined in. A beam of light shot out from a thick torch held in Wickham's hand. Raising his eyebrows, Mulder plucked it from his grasp.

"Just what I needed," he said, moving on to scan the trees.

"What an infuriating young man!" Wickham muttered.

"Tell me about it," Ryan agreed.

Mulder drowned out their conversation and the sound of nocturnal creatures. Only one thing filled his mind. His eyes widened and he passed the beam back like a lighthouse lamp. There! The ground had been churned up. Rushing forward, he knelt down and found the imprint of a size 10 shoe. "Jamie!" he shouted.

"Mulder," called Ryan, "what did you find?"

Frantically, Mulder raised the light. He sucked on his bottom lip trying to work out what happened. Jamie must've gotten away... maybe he was hiding somewhere nearby. "Jamie!"

All Mulder could make out were thick trees, a clump of rocks and... What was that?!

Pointing the light down, there was a tiny sparkle on the ground. Hurrying toward it, Mulder picked it up and felt a surge of panic.

With the crunching of fallen limbs, Ryan helped the professor through the trees. "What have you got there?" Wickham questioned, seeing Mulder holding something in his palm.

"Mulder?" Ryan approached him caustiously.

"It's Jamie's bracelet," he said in a hushed voice. "There's blood on it."

The Saint Christopher medal gleamed under the light. Crimson staining its golden surface.

"Mulder, I'm sorry..." Ryan began.

Mulder pocketed the bracelet and looked up sharply. "No, Jamie left this here for me to find. He's somewhere near. I can feel it."

Ryan turned to the professor, wondering what the old man thought. This wasn't the time for Mulder to go into his Luke Skywalker spiel. "What do you think, professor?" he asked.

Wickham rubbed his bearded chin. "He could be right."

"I am, I know it! Come on, let's try over here." Mulder started to move further into the woods.

Suddenly, all three men froze. "Well, well, well, what have we here, eh?" A voice asked from the darkness.

~oo0oo~

The door of the makeshift prison swung open. Jamie steeled himself to make a break for it, but shrank back in fear as two men, dressed in similar robes as Sebastian, entered the room. They were followed by a taller figure wearing a terrifying golden mask. The rich velvet of his purple cowl suggested that he was their leader.

"What is this? Satan's mardi-gras?" Jamie asked, defiantly.

Behind the mask, the High Priest smiled. "Spirit. Strength. This is excellent." His voice was deep and reverential.

"You can forget the pick up lines," Jamie replied, hotly.

The Priest stared down at the boy, then pointed. Jamie felt a pair of strong hands turning him around. The two brothers flanking the Priest moved forward and lifted up his jacket and silk shirt.

"Hey!" Jamie protested as his back was exposed to the cool air. What were they going to do?

Nodding with satisfaction the Priest said, "You are indeed the Chosen One. Exactly as it was written."

Quickly breaking away from the occultists, Jamie pulled his clothes back into place. "Alright, I've got a birthmark, so what?"

The Priest nodded at the defiant boy. "Yes, you are perfect." He turned toward Sebastian, who remained fixed behind the Chosen One. "Prepare him."

"My lord?" Sebastian questioned, curiously.

"You are honored to escort the sacrifice," the Priest told him.

"What!" Jamie shrieked, knowing what was coming.

"My child, we have waited for aeons. You were sent to us as sacrifice to our great god Azathoth. At the appointed hour, the moon shall be swallowed and you will become the deliverer."

As the High Priest and the two brethern stepped from the cell Jamie's wall of defiance fell apart in that instant. He fooled himself into thinking this was all some terrible dream; that he would awake any moment and be back in Mulder's arms. Jamie tried to protest, question and plead. Unexpectedly, Sebastian's hand touched Jamie lightly on the shoulder. Jamie shivered and looked up at him, eyes moist with tears.

Stepping from the cell, they found a cowled figure waiting for them. Jamie felt a stirring from deep within his soul... undercurrents. His heart beating liking a drum, he could almost hear death bells crying out to the world.

[Next Episode: Sacrifice]

 

* * *

 

Title: Dangerous Undercurrents  
Author: Chad Moore  
Email:   
Feedback: Yes, please  
Status: Complete  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: M/O  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Spoilers: None, this is pre-XF  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder belongs to CC and 1013. Azathoth and the Great Old Ones are creations of HP Lovecraft and are now the property of Arkham House.  
HUGE Beta Thanks: Bertina  
Author's Note: "It's the end... but the moment has been prepared for." A very special thank you to the angelic Michele, Jo, Speed, Junior and especially my beautiful beta Bertina for your support and encouragement.

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Deliverer

"Who is it? Who's there?" Mulder questioned the darkness. Nearby, Professor Wickham held his leather satchel protectively and Ryan wielded a thick, broken limb as a weapon.

The figure that stepped from the shadows surprised them all. For it was a short man wearing a long, tan trenchcoat. A cigarette hung from his mouth at a jaunty angle. He eyed the trio suspiciously.

"Inspector Trevor Winston," he announced while lighting his cigarette. "I've been watching you three characters for some time. Would you like to explain what you're doing in these woods?"

Closing his fist around Jamie's bracelet, Mulder started to back away. He didn't have time to waste with the local police. Impending doom passed over the large, full moon and it was only a matter of time before Jamie was sacrificed.

"Inspector," Wickham stepped up with a friendly smile. "How do you do? I am Professor Douglas Wickham. My two students and I are engaged in a scientific study of the lunar eclipse." He pointed upwards and as the inspector looked Wickham gestured behind his back for Mulder to hurry away. His detective senses alerted, Trevor tore his eyes away from the moon.

"Hey, you! Hold it right there."

Mulder stopped and turned angrily. Once more the professor intervened. "My dear fellow, surely you understand the importance of this moment?"

"No, and frankly sir I don't care. There are two murders left unexplained and I find you three sneaking around campus. Do I have to take you into the station?" Trevor snapped.

Mulder bolted forward. "Look, the reason behind the murders is in these woods!"

Trevor shook his head. "What?"

"There's going to be another tonight if we don't stop it!" With gritted teeth, Mulder took off into the woods. The bobbing beam of the flashlight disappearing.

"Hey!" Trevor knew there was something suspicious about these three nutters. He reached inside his coat, and then mentally slapped himself for leaving his walkie talkie in his car. Now he couldn't call for back up.

"Inspector, you have to believe us," Ryan said, keeping one eye on Mulder's retreating form.

"Everything he said was true," the professor nodded. "If you want to find the answers, you'd better come with us."

Unbelieving the gall of the old man, all Trevor could manage was, "I think you'd better tell me the whole story."

Far ahead, Fox Mulder trudged through interlacing vines. He knew that he was on the right track. Jamie's bracelet had been near, and the blood had barely dried on it. He loved that boy so much and the moment he found him... Holding back tears, Mulder focused on finding Jamie first. Flashing the torch across the forest, he was surprised to find a small clearing. The knarled trees formed a circle around a large clump of boulders. 'Odd place for rocks,' he thought.

Venturing inside, Mulder felt a strange chill. The whole place smelled of the occult. This was it! Casting about, he called loudly, "Jamie? Jamie!"

The half shrouded moon cast an eerie glow over the rocks. It was so bright in fact that if Mulder switched off the flashlight he'd still be able to see. Moving closer to the boulders, he noticed how the light glittered across the surface.

His heart dropped at the thought of Jamie alone and scared somewhere. "Come on, Mulder!" he told himself.

"Mulder?" Ryan's voice called.

"Over here," he replied. Kneeling down, Mulder examined the stones more closely. One thing he was certain, rock formations were considered sacred.

Ryan jogged into the clearing and let out a low whistle. Just across from him, Mulder was examining a set of boulders. "I wish I'd known these were here," he commented. "I could've been climbing." His attempts at levity went unnoticed.

Mulder gestured with the flashlight. "Ryan, try looking round the other side."

Nodding, Ryan moved away. He paused as the professor and the inspector emerged into the clearing. Wickham finished relating the events and Trevor wore an open mouthed incredulous look. Scurrying up the rocks, Ryan decided to avoid the fireworks.

"You're off your rocker!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Think whatever you like, inspector, but there will be a sacrifice tonight," the professor said, adamantly.

Mulder, growing increasingly frustrated, glanced up to find Ryan standing atop the boulders like a steeplejack.

"A human sacrifice?" the inspector repeated, aghast.

"Yes!" Wickham shouted.

Trevor paced back and forth. This was serious, deadly serious, if what the old man said was the truth. Ryan shook his head at the scene below. Then something extraordinary happened. As Ryan stood atop the stones he felt one move beneath his feet! The sound of a body falling to the ground interrupted them. Mulder broke into a run and found Ryan picking himself up, the wind momentarily knocked out of him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," he coughed. "Mulder, it moved!"

"What?"

"One of the stones moved under my feet!"

"Which one?" he asked, excitedly.

Ryan quickly found the place. There was a slight gap between the boulders. "It shifted under my weight."

Mulder frantically examined the stone. He pressed his fingers along the edges, carefully exploring. Discovering a small niche, he beamed at Ryan. "Come on, help me!"

Together, they heaved and the front of the stone swung away before them to reveal a secret passage beyond. A narrow flight of steps lead deep into the ground. Mulder breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, Inspector?" the professor smirked.

The proof staring him in the face, Trevor relented. "This is the craziest thing I've ever heard but, ..." his voice faded, "but I guess I'll have to believe you."

"Good," the old man faintly smiled.

"Do you mind telling us what the hell is down there?" Ryan cut in.

Professor Wickham stared into the thick darkness beyond. "A place my ancestors have been trying to find for years. Catacombs for the Cult of Azathoth."

Lightning pierced the sky, followed by a sudden downpour of rain. It was as if the forces of nature sensed the evil brewing below ground. Not waiting any longer, Mulder set off down the stone staircase and into the murky gloom of the catacombs. He found himself in a warren of dark stone passages. Mulder realized that it must trail beneath the lake because the air was damp and cold. Besides the flashlight he carried the only other source of light came from burning torches set at irregular intervals along the walls.

Hearing the others catching up, Mulder shivered involuntarily. The caverns were eerie, with tunnels carved right out of the rock. Gravel scrunching beneath his boots; Mulder took a closer look at the rotting wooden props supporting the roof.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Inspector Winston was asking.

Wickham stared all around him. "According to the stories, there will be a sacrificial chamber. Its part of the structure itself," he waved a hand about and Mulder flashed his torch over a series of bizarre frescos made from marble depicting the sacrifice.

Mulder turned to Wickham, curiosity overwhelming him. "What will happen if the sacrifice takes place?"

"More evil than you could possibly imagine," the elderly man replied, cryptically.

"I have a very vivid imagination." Mulder puffed out his cheeks. "Why won't you tell me? Why won't you just say what you're thinking?"

The professor remained silent, and Mulder gripped his arm. "Professor, I have to know," Mulder took a deep breath, "what will happen to Jamie?"

Wickham sighed, the concern in the younger man's eyes willing him to explain. "The cult require a sacrifice the moment the eclipse is complete. In the legends, the life force of Azathoth exists in a box, the naga box. Once the life essence enters their Chosen One, he will be changed forever. Mentally, he will no longer exist."

Mulder swallowed. "No, I won't let it happen."

"Listen to me carefully." Wickham gazed into his eyes. "I'm only going to tell you this once. If the sacrifice takes place we will have to destroy him."

An intense fire sparkled in Mulder's eyes. "No, you listen to me! Don't you even think twice about laying a hand on Jamie."

"You haven't heard a single word, have you? Jamie will be gone! What will dwell inside his body will deliver evil into the world!"

Breaking free of the old man's grasp, Mulder darted away into the tunnels.

"Impetuous boy!"

Rounding a corner, Mulder stopped and leaned back against the wall. His body shook not from the chilled air but from fear. Tears flowed down his cheeks. He couldn't believe this was happening, he just couldn't believe it.

"Mulder?" Ryan appeared and moved toward him.

Quickly wiping his eyes, Mulder sniffed and held the flashlight tightly. "I'm alright," he said, unconvincingly.

"Don't listen to that crazy old man! We're here and we still have time to find Jamie. You've got to hang onto hope, Mulder."

Mulder smiled warmly at his friend, fresh tears welling. "Ryan, I know I'm certifiable sometimes, but thanks..."

Ryan held up a hand. "Don't mention it. I want to find him as much as you do. Carolyn was right."

"About what?" he asked.

"Jamie's the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"Ryan," Mulder's tone turned serious, "whatever happens, promise me that you'll get Jamie safely away from here, please."

"I promise," he nodded. "Now let's find him!" He patted Mulder firmly on the back and they pressed on.

~oo0oo~

Escorted between one of the cult and Sebastian, who kept a firm hold on his shoulder, Jamie constantly felt on the verge of tears. Lonely and lost, he felt anything that happened would be preferable to this.

~oo0oo~

Hugging herself to keep warm, Carolyn stood beside her bedroom window and watched the storm raging outside. What was happening out there?

~oo0oo~

In a vast underground chamber deep beneath Oxford, the sacrificial chamber echoed with the sound of a low and eerie chanting. Ten black-cowled figures marched slowly round the dark stone altar in the middle of the room. From a side tunnel the High Priest entered carrying an intricately carved box. He made his way to the altar and the brothers surrounding him knelt low.

A harsh whispering emanated from the box, which the priest held high above his head. The chanting rose to a hysterical pitch.

~oo0oo~

"Professor?" Trevor glanced back to find the old man sitting on an outcropping, fanning his face.

"Don't worry about me," he assured the inspector. "I'll be fine once I get my second wind."

Trevor shrugged. "If you're sure? I'm going on ahead to find those boys."

As soon as the inspector disappeared, Wickham sat down his satchel. Opening it, he rummaged around inside. The world was on the edge of destruction and he couldn't allow Azathoth to escape. Holding a tubular object in his hand, he struck his lighter and ignited the end.

~oo0oo~

The tunnel opened out and Mulder walked down another flight of steps into a chamber. "Well, which way do we go?" Ryan wondered.

Five tunnels split off from the chamber and it was anyone's guess which one would lead them to Jamie.

"Hey!" a voice called. Mulder and Ryan turned to find Inspector Winston hurrying after them.

"Where's the professor?" asked Ryan, looking behind him.

"He'll be along in a minute," Trevor replied. Looking back his eyes bulged in horror. "Stop!"

The sparkling stick flew through the air...

Mulder stood perfectly still. There was a slight trickle of dust from the roof, a grinding that increased in volume to an ominous rumbling. Then the explosion rocked the catacombs.

~oo0oo~

In a side tunnel, Jamie lost his footing and stumbled against his two captors. Dislodged gravel fell onto the floor. Sebastian leaned forward and gripped Jamie's arms firmly. "Go on ahead and find the High Priest," he ordered the brother, nervously.

At that moment, a violent aftershock caused the ground beneath them to rumble. Jamie didn't stop to think. It was now or never.

"Do that," said Jamie. "And pass this on while you're at it!"

Sebastian cried out as Jamie stamped his foot down, hard, onto his. Surprised by the tremors and Jamie's sudden attack Sebastian fell back. The Brother rushed forward but Jamie whirled around and planted his fist in the man's solar plexus. The unprepared cultist howled and doubled over, allowing Jamie to dart away into the shaking passageway.

~oo0oo~

Dust. That's all he could see and breathe. Coughing, Mulder picked himself up from the tunnel floor where he was thrown when the explosion hit. His head ached abominably. Through the choking cloud he peered with watery eyes to find Ryan and the inspector.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked, rushing forward. Mulder sported a gash on his forehead.

"Yeah," groaned Mulder. "A rock didn't like me so it decided to try and crush my skull."

"What the fuck happened?" Ryan wondered aloud.

From the folds of his coat, Trevor pushed a handkerchief into Ryan's hand. "Here, you take care of his wound."

Mulder watched the older man stalk back the way they'd come. Ryan turned and began wiping away the trail of blood. "You could have a concussion," he said.

"I don't," Mulder insisted.

A sudden commotion grabbed their attention as the inspector dragged Professor Wickham through the opening. "You could have killed us all you crazy old fool!" he shouted.

Mulder stood shakily and quickly intervened. "What did he do?"

"Just a little insurance," Wickham said, clearly not in the least bit afraid of the burly inspector.

Trevor released him and turned to Mulder. "He threw a stick of dynamite into one of the chambers."

"What?" Mulder knew that the old man would go to any length to stop Azathoth, but burying them alive? With gritted teeth, he turned on him. "Do you have any idea what an explosion can do in an enclosed space?"

"Certainly!"

"Did you seal the way we came in?" Ryan exclaimed.

"I think it's still open," Trevor said, half-heartedly. "But who knows for how long." He snatched the professor's satchel from his hands. "You'd better not have any more TNT in there!"

"How dare you, sir!" Wickham spluttered. Any further argument was halted as a support beam creaked ominously overhead. Mulder glanced up and his heart quickened.

~oo0oo~

Stones smashed into the floor of the central chamber. The High Priest spun around as Sebastian and the brother assigned to escort the Chosen One rushed inside. "What is the meaning of this?" he bellowed behind his mask.

"My lord," Sebastian bowed low.

"Well?"

"The Chosen One has escaped."

"What??!" he shrieked. "So near the supreme moment!"

Huge clouds of dust rolled through one of the tunnels set into the chamber. The High Priest turned to the assembled cult. "Come with me!"

~oo0oo~

Jamie ran, tumbling against the wall with each new vibration. He felt a breeze coming from somewhere, and when there's a wind, there's a way! Sebastian would have sounded an alarm and the cult would be hot on his heels. He had to find a way out. The torches along the walls created eerie shadows and Jamie thought he could see cowled shapes reaching out for him.

He scrambled toward the cool air, wincing as he cut his hand on a rock. Heart jumping, he could hear running in the distance. Jamie ran faster, realizing that capture was imminent. Turning a corner, he crashed headlong into someone in the darkness. He screamed, trying to release himself from the desperate arms clinging around him. But fear drained away. The body felt warm and familiar.

Opening his tear stained eyes, Jamie gasped in disbelief at the handsome face beaming down at him.

"Mulder!" he cried.

"Jamie!" Mulder pulled him close and pressed a kiss full of desire and relief on his lips. Jamie sobbed, holding his face to Mulder's shoulder. Tenderly, Mulder lifted his chin. "I'm sorry about Sebastian," he said.

Jamie hugged him close. "I kept telling myself it was all a bad dream. That I would somehow find myself back with you."

Mulder stared into his eyes. "It's over now. I'm going to get you out of here!"

Grabbing Jamie's hand, Mulder ran back to rejoin the others. Scratched by slivers of rock, they stumbled blindly through the maze of passages. Ryan's eyes widened in surprise. "Jamie!" he exclaimed.

"So, you found him," Wickham observed, fixing the boy with a steely gaze.

"Don't worry," Mulder whispered in his ear.

"Just a minute," Inspector Winston interjected. "Where are the people who kidnapped you?"

"You can introduce yourself soon enough if we don't leave, now!" Mulder told him.

Not waiting for a response, Mulder nodded at Ryan and together with Jamie they hurried toward the tunnel leading back up to the entrance. They had not moved far when a familiar sixth sense alerted Jamie to danger. Glancing over his shoulder, he cried, "Look out!"

Mulder looked round wildly, and pulled Jamie protectively behind him. Slowly, Professor Wickham and the inspector backed away while Ryan took up a defensive stance. From the tunnel mouths, the ghoulish cult appeared.

Jamie swallowed hard as the High Priest emerged, the golden mask reflecting off the torchlight. In his hands he clutched the ancient naga box. The strange breathing from within chilled Jamie's soul.

"We've got to wrest that box from him," the professor whispered to Trevor, who was staring at the priest in stunned amazement.

"Give us the Chosen One!" the priest's voice boomed.

Trevor, stepped forward. "I'm Inspector Trevor Winston and you can just consider your whole evil lot under arrest."

"You were very foolish to venture into our domain," the priest laughed, insanely.

"Yeah, well I think we'll skip the costume party," Mulder said, smiling at Jamie who nodded enthusiastically.

"But I insist you stay. The time of the deliverer is now. Take him!"

The High Priest motioned to the brethren who converged on the small group. The hooded figures emerged fully, like rats from their holes. In their hands, razor sharp knives slashed through the air. Trevor cast his eyes about and picked up several hefty rocks, hurling them at the attackers.

High above, fissures cracked the roof's surface. A fragile beam buckled sending rocks and dust crashing down. Jamie leapt back to avoid the fall, and as he did so, two arms appeared behind him and grabbed at his shoulder. He cried out and twisted round. Gripping the flashlight, Mulder started attacking the arms that were clutching Jamie. Breaking free Jamie looked quickly for a weapon to help Mulder.

Across the chamber, Ryan punched one of the cult members in the chin. The winded man slumped to the ground and Ryan proffered the knife from him. He stabbed at the air, daring one of the black robed figures to try their luck.

"Hold them back!" shouted Mulder. He suddenly cried out as Sebastian leapt onto his back. He struggled to free himself, dropping the torch in the chaos.

"No!" Jamie snatched up the fallen flashlight and with a mighty wallop, sent Sebastian reeling! Catching his breath, Mulder grinned at his fiery lover. A trickle of dust made him look up.

"Jamie!" Diving forward, Mulder hurled Jamie to the ground. Recovering, Sebastian unsheathed a knife and lunged. There was a further shower of dust, and Sebastian screamed his defiance as huge boulders crashed down upon him. Jamie buried his face from the grisly sight.

The distraction allowed Trevor to jump at the High Priest, chopping him down with a single blow. Wickham, who fended off two of the brothers with his satchel, raced forward and scooped up the fallen naga box.

The cultists fled back into the catacombs. "Wimps!" Ryan shouted after them.

Helping Jamie to his feet, Mulder brushed a streak of dust from his face. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks," Jamie breathed.

"For what?" Mulder asked with a crooked smile.

"You saved my life," Jamie looked up at him, his eyes glowing.

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Mulder held him tightly and glanced across at the insensible body of the High Priest. His mask had fallen away and Mulder gasped with astonishment.

"I'll be damned," Inspector Winston said.

Jamie turned and joined the others as they stared in horror at the face of Vice-Chancellor William Blair III!

"I don't believe it," Ryan whispered.

The roof groaned overhead and Mulder noticed the professor holding onto the box. Ins an instant, he bodily lifted Jamie and ushered him toward the exit. "Mulder!" he protested.

"Get as far away from here as you can!" Jamie hesitated, what was going on? Mulder quickly turned to Ryan. "Get Jamie out of here -- now!" he shouted. Ryan took hold of Jamie's hand, but he pulled back.

"What about you? I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be right behind you," he gestured forward at the passage leading back to the surface. "Now, go!"

Jamie's impending protest turned into a gasp as Ryan gave Mulder a knowing wink and pulled him out of the room. Jamie took one more look at Mulder, the concern in his eyes shining. "I love you," he said softly, before Ryan lead him away.

Mulder heaved a huge sigh of relief. With Jamie in Ryan's safe hands he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Turning back to Wickham and Trevor, he found them examining the box.

"I still can't believe the Vice-Chancellor was behind all of this," Trevor was saying.

"What do we do with the box, professor?" Mulder asked.

"I'll take charge of it," he said.

"I say we destroy the bastard!" Trevor wrenched the ancient box from Wickham's grasp.

"No, you fool!" the professor cried.

Trevor hurled the wooden box to the floor. Contacting with a jagged rock, the lid burst open and a deafening whisper filled the room. Mulder's eyes widened in horrified fascination as a thick, black mist erupted forth. Despite his age, Wickham dove for the box and quickly snapped the lid shut.

"Professor!" Mulder exclaimed. He hurried forward and dragged the old man back. Circling the air like a bird of prey, the dark cloud floated away into the rumbling cave system.

"What the hell was that?" Trevor asked.

"A fraction of Azathoth that you stupidly released, you blundering fool!" the old man spat.

"How was I to know?"

"A fraction?" Mulder questioned.

Wickham patted the box. "Yes, my boy. Like Pandora I managed to capture the rest before it could all escape."

~oo0oo~

The whispering mist floated purposefully through the catacombs. Its surface rippled like black velvet, the sentience within lost from the greater whole.

~oo0oo~

Racing through the rumbling tunnels, Ryan followed the path back up to the surface. His heart pounded furiously. The tremors were getting worse. He gripped Jamie's hand tightly, afraid that the boy would turn loose and run foolishly back to Mulder. Avoiding a shower of falling rocks, Jamie looked back over his shoulder.

"Mulder? Mulder!" His voice echoed along the walls.

Moving ever upwards, the pair continued to run, Jamie's desperate calls to his love going unanswered. Soon, they passed the strange marble frescos and Ryan burst into a huge smile. "Thank God," he whispered.

The explosion had not blocked the entrance and fresh night air pumped in around them. "Jamie, come on," he said, gripping his arm.

"No, wait!" he cried, twisting himself free. He ran back a few feet and called desperately, "Mulder!"

"Come on!" Ryan took his hand again and the pair turned toward the exit...

Only to find three of the cult waiting for them. Jamie felt Ryan's hand tremble. It suddenly felt so cold. His eyes tore away to find a knife sticking in Ryan's chest.

"No!!" he screamed as Ryan convulsed and crashed to the floor. Jamie knelt beside him helplessly. "No!"

~oo0oo~

Mulder froze in terror. Jamie's cry echoing back.

"You killed him! Why did you have to..."

Suddenly, his voice cut off. Mulder shut his eyes tight in fear. He bolted forward, but two pairs of strong hands held him back.

"Let me go! They've got Jamie!" he protested, twisting and turning.

"No, my boy, it's too late!" Professor Wickham shouted, trying to get through to him.

Mulder, furious and frightened, wrenched himself free of the old man. "I've got to get Jamie out of this and I'm not going to let you stop me now!"

In the midst of the heated argument, Trevor searched the cavern. "Just a minute you two, where's the vice-chancellor?"

Eyes wide with fear, Mulder instinctively dashed headlong into the nearest tunnel. The professor watched him go, the inevitable repercussions sinking in. "We've got to find the central chamber," he told the inspector. "That's where they'll be heading."

~oo0oo~

Laid out on the cold, obsidian stone, Jamie's arms and legs were held down by two brethren. He cried freely now, the tears choking in his throat. From a side tunnel, Vice-Chancellor Blair entered the large chamber. Walking toward the sacrificial stone, he gazed down at Jamie in triumphant. "You cannot fight destiny, Chosen One."

Jamie glared up at him with one last spark of defiance. "Without your box of tricks, the ceremony won't work, will it?"

Blair laughed contemptuously and pointed upwards. Jamie looked and pressed his head back. A dark mist swirled high above him, screaming like a banshee. Through a hole in the ceiling, water fell and lightning flashed. He could see that the moon was almost completely obscured. Sections of the roof continued to cave in and plummet to the floor.

"You are so important to us, Chosen One." He nodded and one of the brethren hurried forward, bearing a curved knife on a velvet cushion. He bowed low before the High Priest. Taking the blade reverently into his gloved hands, Blair slowly raised it high above his head. "The time of the deliverer is at hand!"

The cult's chanting rose and a terrified scream began to form in Jamie's throat. Torchlight glinted off the wicked athame.

"Jamie!" Mulder's frantic voice called.

Turning his head, Jamie saw his beloved Mulder racing down a tunnel toward him. Trevor and Wickham followed close behind. Blair turned, the knife frozen above Jamie. "You're just in time gentleman!" he sneered. He pointed at the altar and the chanting continued. "Mighty Azathoth, accept this sacrifice!"

The athame rose again...

Mulder raced forward, determined to stop him. Sensing his presence, Blair turned...

Jamie watched, horrified. The Vice-Chancellor would kill Mulder! From within the depths of his soul he found the strength to shake the brethren's hands loose. "No!" he roared. Throwing the two men off balance, Jamie slid off the stone and charged at the High Priest.

Blair turned back and Jamie felt a sharp, stinging pain enter his body...

Mulder stumbled and fell to the floor, open mouthed in anguished shock as the knife plunged deep into Jamie.

The cold steel leaving his body, Jamie stared up into the gleaming zeal of Blair's eyes. Wrapping his shaking hands around his stomach, they came away wet. He held them up, tears flowing in confusion and disbelief. He stood frozen in time staring at the blood staining his hands.

"NO!!!!" A despairing wail erupted from his throat while the chamber shook in furious response.

Blocks of stone and earth crashing around him, Mulder cried out as the man he loved crumpled and slowly fell to his knees. The horror of the truth viciously wrenched his heart. Mulder's moans of despair were drowned by the gloating cackles of Vice-Chancellor Blair.

Beside the altar, the High Priest to Azathoth turned back, the brethren kneeling beside the stone. "You have fulfilled the prophecy!" he shouted exuberantly. "The Chosen One's sacrifice brings forth AZATHOTH!!"

"JAMIE!!" Mulder's hoarse voice screamed in anguish.

"Grab him!" Professor Wickham instructed a stunned Trevor. Shocked back to reality, the inspector gripped Mulder under the arms and started to forcibly drag him from the disintegrating chamber. Mulder struggled and kicked frantically, unable to break free.

"NO! JAMIE! JAMIE!!!!!"

A cascade of boulders smashed into the ground where he'd been. Behind them, large chunks of debris rained down as the roof cleaved apart. Wickham and the inspector struggled with Mulder through the impending cataclysm. Back inside the tunnels, Mulder broke free just as the professor fell onto the floor clutching his satchel and the box. A fresh stream of rocks crashed across the tunnel entrance and Mulder lost his footing. As the opening filled up he caught his last sight of Jamie... Time seemed to stand still... Jamie's pale body slid to the floor, and for one brief moment their eyes met...

A section of wall caved in. Boulders bombarded the entrance in an entombing rock fall. Beyond an ear splitting tremor released a crushing avalanche. Mulder fell against the rocks and pounded his fists until they bled. "No!" he screamed.

Trevor grasped his arms and hauled him away. "Come on, it's too late!" 

The roof imploded, enveloping the cave in darkness. Mulder slipped into unconsciousness...

*****  
THE HAUNTING OF OXFORD  
Sarah-Jane Smith, reporting  
*****

For centuries tales of ghostly visitations have flitted among the cloistered halls of Oxford University. Could there actually be truth to the stories? Two unexplained murders, drastic changes in weather, strange sounds heard in the night, and secret catacombs discovered in a supposedly haunted wood during an eclipse... perfect ingredients for a Gothic novel. Although the local inspector refuses to comment on the events he witnessed, a reclusive professor adamantly believes an ancient cult to be involved; his claims have been dismissed as traumatic ravings. At this time there is no clue as to what Vice-Chancellor William Blair III, three students, and eleven members of the community were doing down in the tunnels when they collapsed. After an extensive search, the excavation was deemed impossible and the unfortunate victims presumed dead. As one local woman observed, "They were meddling with things best left alone." Perhaps the legendary ghosts are to blame?

[Metropolitan Magazine, October 1983]

  
Archived: June 14, 2001 


End file.
